Tests of the Mind
by Anrel90
Summary: Akali, recently joining the league, realises there is more to learn than her ninja skills from the kinkou has taught.
1. Chapter 1

She sat, legs crossed, eyes lightly closed. The cool chill of the slight breeze blowing through the tall grass that matched her current height didn't seem to deter her supreme concentration. Her dark hair, tied into one tail extending down her back banded in several places and curling like a snake when it touched the floor, contrasted to the summery golden grass that surrounded her, brushing delicately against her skin. Her arms were positioned lightly in her lap, but her back gave away the years of meditative practise she had endured as it was perfectly straight. It was unclear even to her how long she had been here, for time mattered not when thoughts had to be arranged and decisions had to be made.

Taking one last deep breath through her nose, the lids containing her eyes gently lifted revealing her dazzling emeralds. She sat for a short while staring blankly and unemotionally outwards, in her small patch she could not see anything save the light sky that majestically stood proud over her, revealing the true beauty of a bright, but refreshingly cool summer day. The sun, positioned directly above graced her cheeks with warmth, but the wind also eager to caress her face stole away the heat, providing a nice balance that she enjoyed. She listened to the very distant call of birds, the calming sound of the breeze passing through the long grass and she placed her hands upon the ground behind her, digging her fingers slightly into the dirt.

Her stance finally relaxed and she pushed her legs outwards allowing her back to naturally lean, resting her weight upon her arms. She looked upon the simple clothing she wore, un-dyed cotton, tarnished slightly by dry dirt around the legs and sleeves from her physical exercises earlier in the morning, she picked at the dirt upon the legs before deciding it a vain task and her deep stare remerged. She had no need for the fine elaborate clothing that others seemed to indulge in. When she was on mission or representing herself upon the fields of justice then she had the correct attire, but outside it wasn't necessary, or so the teachings said. For she was one of the Kinkou, the order dedicated to protecting the balance of Valoran, charged with the duty of pruning the tree, she was Akali, the Fist of Shadow.

A rustling from a distance away in the grass caught her attention. Her thoughts scanned her mind quickly judging many scenarios at once. A pupil of her mother, she was taught how to think, before she was taught how to kill. She deemed there to be no threat, and quickly concluded the sound to likely be a distant animal, most likely rodent sized moving through the grass away on its business. As the rustling grew slightly closer, she heard the footfalls of a large man, probably wearing a kind of heavy armour and ever so faintly she could hear the footfalls of another. Smaller and petite in comparison, she likened it to a female.

She stood up revealing the rest of her small, but developed feminine frame. The action was not meant to be stealthy believing there was no need and her eyes cleared the line of grass spotting the two figures. They walked a slight distance apart from one another, but walked parallel, obviously intending the same location. The male was as she assumed well built and large, wearing heavy Demacian armour. The female who she barely heard, which now she understood why, walked next to the Demacian. The vibrant red hair was unquestionable; it was Katarina, the one of Noxus, a very well trained Assassin. They had come to blows once before in a scheduled league match, but the opportunity never arose to fight one on one.

Again thoughts and scenarios rapidly scanned through her mind. Potential was there. Potential to cause great pain and suffering, or to allow an unsteady peace for a short while. Either way the decision was in the Noxian's hands, and it had the possibility of affecting Valoran greatly. However for today it was nothing of meaning to Akali and so she watched them walking away through the long grass towards a small settlement, the league barely visible on the horizon. They hadn't spotted her, or so she assumed, not that she demanded stealth against them, but to avoid an awkward conversation she remained silent.

Today's training ritual completed she pondered how to spend the rest of her day. Normally she would eat and return to training for a short while, but her fellow Kinkou, Shen, had advised her not to train so much, commenting the need for balance in mind and body, and he didn't just mean meditation, but social interaction. She had adopted this by recently taking Kennen to sit with the Demacian table, usually consisting of Lux, Garen and Xin Zhao, during meals. She had respect for them all, and she had for some unknown reason to her taken a keen liking to Lux. Despite being young she seemed incredibly talented in the field of magic, and her ability to manipulate light was something that grew an intrigue inside Akali, for she favoured the shadows, not the light.

Garen was someone she wasn't interested in and sitting with him became a by product of sitting with Lux. It's not that she didn't like him, but his personality was something beyond which she cared, his loyalty to Demacia was unquestioned, his capabilities in battle honed beyond most others, there was nothing new to learn from him. Lux however was different, her loyalty to Demacia was still unquestioned, but something hid inside of her, there was something far deeper to her than what appeared on the outside and with this it garnered Akali's attention.

Kennen however was participating in a league match today and so she would have to go alone. A single line of hesitation drew across her normal confidence, but it was quickly erased and she headed off towards the league. She assumed Garen also wasn't going to be present, due to his apparent other engagement. Her, Xin Zhao and Lux, she imagined the social aspect she wanted to achieve for the day failing miserably, with Xin Zhao who barely spoke except to depart words of wisdom, and Lux who she believed didn't like Akali enough to allow a proper conversation to come to fruition. Despite this in mind she continued on towards the league.

* * *

><p>Her glance hit the plate of food she carried, the size of this new "standard" plate, meant for champions of all eating habits, barely contained any food, it was enough for her, but it looked pitiful in comparison to the size of the plate. This was her usual amount however and gave it no question. There contained enough to keep her healthy and everything she needed, a helping of berries, a small portion of grain and nuts and a slice of the meat they prepared that day along with a small piece of bread. In her other hand she carried a glass filled with water, using her usual grace and dexterity she nimbly manoeuvred through the crowd, into the section where the "Demacian" table was. It wasn't officially the Demacian table, but it just seemed apparent that every day a Demacian champion would sit at this table, honourably defending it against any foreign invaders.<p>

A curious eyebrow rose as the only one present at the table was Lux, she held a small book in one hand while feeding herself a large helping of fruits with the other. She didn't spot Akali's approach and quietly she slipped into the ornate chair opposite her. Her plate and glass barely made a sound as they touched the table and she sat looking at Lux for a short while. She seemed completely focused, reading frantically seemingly sucking all the information out of the small book that she could.

"Is it a good book?" Akali asked deciding to actually try to engage in conversation.

Lux seemed to snap from a trance at the surprise the ninja was now sat opposite her, after the quick expression of shock had disappeared, a small smile and a hint of embarrassment hit her cheeks. "Oh yes" she replied quietly. "I find it extremely interesting." There was a pause of silence as the ninja decided how to continue. "You shouldn't sneak up on people" Lux stated, a small trace of a playful smile upon her face, but the red still being dominant.

"I apologise Miss Crownguard" the Ionian said politely bowing her head slightly in apology.

She giggled slightly at the response, "Akali, you know you can call me Lux!" the friendly smile remained on her face looking at Akali, who returned with one of her own rarely seen smiles and nodded in agreement. Lux gently closed the book and placed it upon the table and continued eating her generous helping of fruit. She couldn't mask the fact her mind was being sifted through, trying to find some relevant information.

"Are you okay?" Akali asked tilting her said slightly examining the young woman.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, how are you today?" the blonde haired girl replied, with a pleasant smile. This exchange of pleasantries was obviously rehearsed to Lux. Despite it not being what Akali had meant, she was glad the silence between them had been broken.

"Today has been the same as any other. I trained. I meditated. Now I eat" she replied, emotion in her voice seemed void, as it had for the entirety of the conversation so far.

"But that didn't answer my question. I asked how you were, not what you did." She looked calm, polite, retaining the innocence in her face that seemed to embrace her entire being.

Akali pondered this for a while, although allowing no change to display on her face. "I am normal" she replied after a moment's thought. Lux gave a small nod and went back to the plate, the pile now diminished in size greatly in a small space of time. Silence once again embraced them focusing the laughter, joy, jeers and interest happening in the large dining hall of the league. "Where is Xin?" Akali asked picking a small amount of grain between her slender fingers and placing them into her mouth.

"I believe he was summoned today for a match" Lux replied. "I think Kennen is also participating" the portion of fruit upon her plate was now smaller than what Akali started with. She seemed to be eating faster than normal, or as far as the Kinkou remembered. It could be that usually she spoke the most out of them all, her and Garen engaging in conversations about many different things, while Akali listened intently, but today was not the case.

"I see." Akali paused for a moment, looking at the way she seemed to be placing food quickly into her mouth before asking "are you in a rush?"

Lux hesitated slightly a moment of blush once again returning to her cheeks. "I.. I'm meeting someone." The indication was clear about her feelings towards who she was going to meet at least to the well honed senses of the ninja. "In the library" she hastily added as she spotted the recognising smile begin to appear across Akali's face.

"I see. What is his name?" Akali asked with a slight tone of accusation, the small wry smile not disappearing.

Obviously shamed by the fact she had let on so easily her true feelings towards the individual, she quickly glanced around the hall. Hastily she rose from her seat and moved over to Akali pressing her hand against the ninja's ear, she whispered one name. A curious glance was her reply as Lux moved back to her plate. "I understand" she stated with a nod the smile now fading.

Lux picked up the book she was intently reading earlier lightly positioning her hands in front of her chest. "It was nice to speak to you Akali" the honesty clear in her sweet voice. Taken aback by the sincerity of her comment she nodded and involuntarily smiled once again. A grin appeared across Lux's face "I guess I'll have to find you someone next!" adding a wink, her face still quite red. Akali replied with a quizzical eyebrow, but she hastily left the room before the Fist of Shadow could muster any appropriate words.

The smile upon her face had not yet faded, and she revelled in the enjoyment she just experienced from something so simple. She glanced up from the table and instantly spotted the figure of Shen. He stood near the entrance to the dining hall looking in her direction, giving her a small a nod to show his approval he casually left the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean low impact?" A slight frustration resided in her usually neutral voice. Akali looked with minor stern upon the face of her fellow Kinkou, Shen. He stood in his natural stance among the gardens of the league, two fingers of his right hand pressed against his hidden lips, while the other two rested below his chin. Although not visible due to the mask that always accompanied him, his eyes stared forward or so Akali assumed.

It was a while before he spoke again. "I have studied them, as you suggested" his passive tone finally replied. "I do not see what you believe. It will be low impact and not worth the time to study further. I suggest you drop it." His nature indicated fact, even if it was his opinion.

"They are important" she forcefully added, the emotion in her voice rising to a level that Shen moved to face her, his gaze staring down upon her and any other may have agitated in hesitation at his almost automaton like movements, it's not that they were rigid, but it seemed that more logic went into them than should be necessary. She did not waver with his gaze, but instead stared back, her eyes showing no sign of irritation. "Their ties to the leaders are what make them important."

"Have you ever experienced love Akali?"

Her body physically startled at the strange question he asked. He still spoke to her like a teacher, and she always viewed him as such due to his ability to always part with words of wisdom. "I... I have not" she finally finished, she felt a small warmth trying to blossom on her cheeks, their young red petals quickly being pruned by the ninja.

"Have you ever experienced hate?" he again quickly added.

She hesitated less this time to answer, thinking she could see the picture he attempted to paint. "No" she stated flatly and honestly.

"Then how do you see the correct balance between them when you haven't experienced either?" he asked giving a brief questioning gesture with his left hand.

She was hesitant to reply. The kinkou weren't forbidden from such things, but they were considered improper, after all her mother had been the former Fist of Shadow, so love amongst their ranks maybe uncommon, but not impossible. "We as kinkou. Give up those rights. Our emotions cannot be our guides, but the logic of balance is what decides our actions."

"You are correct" Shen stated, again sounding factual. "However, you can experience love and hate without them being a part of you. Look to others. See how they react under such emotions. Love and hate can cause both destruction and peace. I believe your problem Akali, is that you think too broad. You spoke about their ties to leaders. What of them as people?"

She understood the lesson he was teaching. How to experience emotions without embracing them, by seeing how they affect others and what becomes of them through their actions of their chosen emotion. How sometimes the smaller picture was of more significance than the larger image. She nodded in agreement, the lesson being learnt, although the learning experience felt slightly hollow, as with most lessons taught by Shen.

"However, _you_ are free to love and hate as you feel" there was slight emphasis on the you, but he seemed to indicate no emotion behind it. "You are the Fist of Shadow, as your mother before you. Her love for another caused balance to spring into life in the form of you Akali. An excess of one can lead to a balance of the scale. So why you try to hide your emotions so fervently is something I fail to understand for the role of avoiding emotion completely is left to me." He turned away from her now, again taking to viewing the scenery of the gardens.

"I do not wish for my emotions to complicate decisions I will have to make" she replied turning away from him. She glanced over her shoulder slightly, seeing Shen continue to stare forth out of the corner of her eyes. "I do not think love is meant for me, Shen" she added before walking away from him and back into the main halls of the league.

* * *

><p>"Akali!" yelled a bright vibrant voice. Akali instantly responded, the voice was obviously non-threatening containing innocence and youth, and she turned to the location where the yell came from. Further down the long elegant corridor of the league leading to the entrance of the grand library stood Lux. She waved one of her youthful hands while wearing a beaming smile and she began a jog towards the ninja, clenching a stack of books to her chest.<p>

"Lux?" Akali questioned as she got within ear shot. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" She replied the smile still not fading from her face, although it contained a small hint of worry at the possibility something could be wrong.

"It's just. You yelled?" Akali replied inquisitively, realising though that she may have made a mistake in the importance of Lux's cry.

"To get your attention of course!" She replied enthusiastically. "I was wondering where you were going? Do you have any plans at the moment?"

Akali shook her head. "I wasn't sure to be honest. Maybe to get my evening meal. I hadn't really decided yet."

"That's odd" Lux pondered for a second and Akali raised a curious eyebrow in response. Either ignoring or not seeing the intrigued intent of the ninja she continued on. "Well! I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something. I enjoyed our talk earlier" her voice was honest, not that Akali even bothered to try to see if there was any deception, but it was more instinctual for the kinkou, just like breathing or knowing how to walk quietly.

"I have no other routine to accomplish. So I see no reason why not" Akali replied with a light smile of her own.

"Great!" Lux exclaimed, not losing any of the enthusiasm from before. "Maybe you can help me..." Lux began to trail off, only the faintest of blush gracing her perky cheeks.

"I will try" she replied a hint of concern trying to break into the passive tone, but was inaudible amongst the neutrality of her trained voice. "Shall we head for the evening meal?"

"Actually Akali, I'd prefer not to. I think privacy would be better suited for this topic" seeing the look of confusion upon the ninja's face she continued with a broad grin. "It's sometimes nice to talk to just another girl, you know? Without ears of men and big brothers around."

Akali nodded the light smile returning to her face. "I think I know somewhere we can discuss things" she replied heading off towards the exit to the league, Lux catching up to walk by her side, books still held tight, like a mother cradling a child that wasn't her own.

* * *

><p>"It's nice and warm here" Lux stated running her hands through the tall grass, almost equal to her height. As she entered a circular patch where the grass did not touch, she saw Akali already sitting in a very relaxed positioned. She couldn't help a small look of surprise taking over her face at how relaxed this ninja was, her feet were out stretched, she rested upon the palms of her hands placed behind her back. Her foot that passed over her other leg gently rocked back and forth. She looked forwards not looking to Lux as she entered.<p>

"What is it that you wish to speak of?" Akali questioned gesturing a hand to the dirt but still not looking upon Lux.

She prepared herself for the dirt as best as she could, her desire to keep the casual dress she wore clean proved to be a lost ambition as she placed herself gently upon the ground. "Well you know" she began, inspecting her dress each movement causing more pieces of dry dirt to brush against it. "It went ok" she stated looking at Akali with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You seemed slightly nervous when you left" Akali replied, the lack of emotion making Lux feel a slight childishness to her desire to speak to the ninja about such a topic.

"I suppose you don't feel nervous talking to people that interest you?" Lux commented the smile fading from her face.

"No. I have no use for that kind of feeling" she replied her eyes meeting Lux's.

"I have no use for nerves either! They still come after me though!" her smile returning to her face. "You will have to tell me your secret."

"It's not nerves that I spoke, but the "interest" that you mentioned" her voice sounded honest to Lux, but Akali tried to contain any inadvertent deception.

"Oh?" Lux questioned giving Akali a strange and curious expression. "Just because we aren't allowed to have certain things, doesn't stop us from wanting them though, right?" She grinned at the suggestion. Akali remained silent for a while deciding how best to respond. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest anything. I suppose our upbringings are different and I do not fully understand" the formality rang harsh in her voice, her head bowed deep in apology.

Lux began to shift as though she was about to stand and leave. "What do you feel, when you see him?" Akali quickly questioned, not wishing for Lux to depart yet, she was enjoying the company and the unusual topic of which they discussed.

The vibrant girl looked back at Akali who seemed genuinely intrigued for the answer to the question. "Well, I feel kind of... silly." Lux replied a small hint of blush captivating her youth and innocence.

"Silly?" Akali questioned a small smile appearing across her face.

"Yes. In a good way though. I also feel warm, nervous and of course, happy" she replied looking away from Akali.

"I see. Is that how most people in love feel?" Akali replied and was surprised by Lux's startling, her hands viciously waving from side to side head shaking in firm disagreement.

"It's not love!" She barked, the redness in her face blooming to full blossom. "Not yet at least" she added giving Akali an innocent smile.

Akali smiled in return, it was broad for Akali, but to anyone else it would be an average quaint smile. "I understand. Sorry for my jump to that conclusion."

"It's ok. Probably no worse than Garen who would probably demand 'When is he going to take your hand in marriage? Are you sure his family have no ties to Noxus?'" she impersonated her brother, sitting herself straight up with one accusing finger pointing forward.

"He is like that?" Akali questioned curiously.

"Well he was like last time" she replied folding her arms in annoyance.

"He just cares for you."

"I was 9!" she cried. The two sat eyes locked on each other for a while before Lux's face cracked and she began to snicker eventually giggling loudly. Akali found her laughter to be infectious and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly herself. "You are nice Akali" Lux said calming down. "It's nice to have another girl to talk to for a change."

Akali just nodded in agreement the smile still upon her face widening the further their conversation grew. It was an interesting experience for her, she had never spoken to someone so lively before, she had a certain appealing innocence that Akali could not help but admire and enjoy. Akali for now was enjoying the normality of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... never?" Lux questioned, her face now shadowed by the setting Sun, but her cheeks still contained a small hint of brightness, as if she generated her own light.

"No. Never" Akali replied raising her eyebrows slightly in surprise at the shock Lux seemed to give. "Is that... bad?"

"No, no!" Lux hastily replied, it seemed somewhat forced as though Akali had just asked her if she was ugly or something similar that demanded immediate disagreement. "I'm just surprised. Being older than me I would of thought..." Lux's voice trailed off the redness not taking long to return to her cheeks.

"I don't see the necessity" Akali stated defensively, but she didn't imagine Lux caught the slight tone in her voice.

"It's not necessary. It's just... fun" Lux replied giving her an awkward smile.

"From what I've heard of it, the effects are something less than desired, but I guess I understand why people do it" Akali replied trying to comfort the young woman who seemed obviously embarrassed by the topic. "Have you ever had... too much before?"

Lux laughed heartily. "Unfortunately yes! I woke up feeling very sore the next morning! I didn't for quite some time after that!" Akali smiled at her laughter and felt a small chuckle growing that she quickly side kicked away.

"I have heard many people say that about alcohol before." Lux nodded in agreement and a silence fell between them both for a short while. Akali pondered what to say and eventually thought of something as her thoughts trailed back home. She was born and raised in Ionia, and often during her younger years she snuck away from her mother to experience the glorious beauty Ionia had to offer.

"In Ionia there is such a thing called Kaes. It is apparently very strong, although I have never tried it. Shen has advised against such a thing in the past." Lux looked at her with a smile and a slight intrigue in her eyes, as though she was about to learn something new, ready to store it in her mind. "I have always wanted to try it though, through curiosity mostly. Maybe next time I venture home I should try it? I believe they sell it in bottles so I could bring one back for you."

Lux clapped her hands enthusiastically. "That would be great! I think I may have heard of Kaes before so it would be amazing to try!" Lux gave her a mischievous smile before adding "you might not want to try that as your first drink though! You might end up doing things you regret!"

"Oh? Is that speaking from experience?" Akali wittedly replied a wry smile of her own appearing.

"Of course not!" Lux hastily replied in shock at the suggestion. Akali started laughing at Lux's expression, it was loud for her, but compared to Lux who joined in with the laughter she was quickly drowned out.

"Well it's getting late Akali, I think I could use a nice warm bath to see me off for bed" Lux stated standing up giving a slightly annoyed glance to her dress which now displayed many signs of dirtying. The ninja nodded in agreement and gracefully stood up following the vibrant girl. The journey back to the league was quiet; Lux seemed to be enjoying the cool breeze of the wind and the many sights she clearly hadn't experienced before.

"It was nice talking to you again Akali" Lux said as they finally reached the halls of the league ready to separate to their different living quarters. Akali again nodded with a small smile upon her face. "I like talking to you. You're not like many of the other women here. So I just wanted to say thanks."

The Ionian gave her a curious look before replying. "I enjoyed myself too, I find it interesting such simple things generate enjoyment."

Lux had a confused look upon her face, like she didn't know whether she had just been insulted or complemented. "Well umm. Anyway, good night Akali!" She gave a small wave before heading off down her corridor.

* * *

><p>Akali decided the time for her was too early to sleep and so she walked among many of the halls of the league, her stride taking her to places she wouldn't normally visit. Her steps were purposefully quiet, deciding to also practise her sneaking skills while walking the echoing corridors. She passed a door that was tightly closed, above it read a sign "Library – Archives." Inside she heard the sound of two people talking, one voice was confident, feminine and in some places authoritive. The other was cold, harsh, but thoughtful, belonging to a male, or so she presumed.<p>

She had no reason to eavesdrop on the two however and she continued on curiously glancing around one last time as she reached a crossing. Suddenly she was impacted by a collision, it felt human in size and running in force, knocking her to the floor. "Oh my gosh!" a voice replied, it belonged to a male, young, probably around Lux's age, innocent as well. She turned to face the clumsy culprit and stood in front of her was a short male, around her height, wearing robes of a dark blue and red hue with a mixture of bluish purples for the trim and other decals. He quickly extended a slender hand forwards in front of her. "Please forgive me miss! I didn't hear you coming!"

Akali looked him over, he was of a thin build, definitely not the strongest person to be walking these halls, or even close to being in that category. His robes and the scattered books among the floor indicating he was possibly a scribe or maybe even a summoner. He had innocence in his face that Akali found somewhat attractive his dark hair seemed unkempt and his blue eyes graced her emeralds apologetically. She ignored his hand and picked herself up and gave him a stare with little annoyance showing upon her face. "Why are you running at a time like this?" There was no pain from the impact for her, just only a sudden shock, he however seemed to have a small red mark appearing across his cheek. No, both cheeks.

"Sorry, I was umm. Excited about some findings I made. I wanted to show them off" He said bowing his head in shame.

She gave a slight sigh of annoyance and began picking up the books he had dropped, becoming somewhat surprised at the amount he was actually carrying. Noticing this he quickly began picking up the books as well waiting for her to hand him the rest. "What's your name?" She asked not allowing the annoyance to fade from her voice, despite her actually not feeling that way.

He had a slight look of shock on his face for a second before he quietly said "D-Daelen. My name is Daelen." He quickly shifted the books around to offer forward a hand for the proposal to shake. She looked at his hand and instead gave a slight bow of the head. "Oh" he stated, a realisation hitting his expression. "You're from Ionia, what is your name?" he asked bowing his head slightly as well, his eyes not removing their gaze from hers.

She couldn't help feel a small sting at her pride at the fact he didn't recognise her, she assumed most people here would know who she is. "I am Akali" she replied looking upon his face at any hint of recognition. He held a mixture of delight and fear and she held back a smile that at least her name was recognised.

"What on 'terra?" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" He bowed deeply in front of her. "I didn't recognise you, I'm not used to seeing you so..." his voice trailed off and the marks upon his cheeks apparently got worse.

"Yes?" Akali questioned, almost demanding he finish his sentence. "So what?"

"Umm, well. Usually you're dressed quite differently, and you look really... deadly. Kind of... scary" he confessed.

"And now I don't?" Akali questioned him begin a walk in the direction he was headed. He jogged up to her side carrying his half of the books with a confused look that she was helping him carry the books.

"Well no, you look..." again his voice trailed off and she turned her head to face him, her eyebrows rising signalling him to continue. "Normal" he stated after the realisation that she demanded him to continue. Akali sensed deception in his tone, the choice of word may be true, but it wasn't the first word that came to his mind.

Silence graced both their ears, he seemed awkward and every now and then he opened his mouth as if to say something but it appeared as though his mind stayed his tongue. She continued forward her eyes not wavering, although she appeared to be in the lead she watched the movement of his legs, which dictated when she turn around a corner and eventually she realised he was going to stop outside the door in front of them at the end of the corridor.

Turning to her she noticed his cheeks were a vibrant red. "This is umm, where I need to go" he stated, looking at the pile of books in her hand expectantly.

She handed them to him and he grabbed them with almost relative ease. She reached up and placed a careful hand upon his cheek. His eyes widened in shock, his lips parted and began to tremble, _strange man, _she thought to herself. "It doesn't appear to be bruised; I think you were more damaged from that knock than I." Her voice as always was emotionless, as her emeralds moved from his cheek to his youthful eyes and back again.

"Well I uh" he said stammering his words. Akali could see his reaction, scanning his brain, trying to pluck the right words out of his thoughts. She removed her hand and she saw him relax slightly in posture. "I'm no champion Miss Akali! I'm only a low rank summoner."

She stared at him for a short while. His eyes glanced away, but making regular checks to see if she continued with her gaze. She turned on the spot and began to head down the corridor; he called down to her "thanks Miss Akali. I'll umm see you around."

"It's Akali" she replied as she turned the corner out of his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Akali!" Lux waved cheerfully as Akali approached with her usual breakfast, a pitiful sized portion compared to the grandness of the plate. The vibrant young girl had favoured something lacking in fruit today it seemed and her plate was piled high with various meats and bread. Placing the meat between slices of bread she devoured the stacks one by one. Again it seemed the Demacian defenders of the table were elsewhere in this early morning, for neither Xin or Garen were present, leaving just Akali and Lux again.

The ninja returned a small smile of her own but said nothing as she joined Lux at the table. "How was your night?" Akali asked as she picked up half an apple and began to work her way through it slowly.

"Fine thank you" Lux replied, her voice was different, slightly weak was the best way Akali could describe it revealing the deception she was trying to hide.

"What is wrong?" Akali asked allowing slight concern to pass into her usual tone her eyes placed directly upon the slightly red cheeked girl.

Lux shook her head lightly, signifying her wish to not speak of the matter, at least at the moment. Akali gave a small nod and went back to her plate, removing her keen eyes from Lux in case she inadvertently stole any information from the look she portrayed. An awkward silence embraced the table as Lux tried to compose herself in front of the kinkou while Akali continued to eat. "You know" Akali began eyes still looking intently upon her plate. "I am trained as a ninja of the kinkou. I am very good with secrecy." Akali looked up at Lux and gave her the rarest seen warm smile which she had to offer, for a split second she looked undeniably beautiful.

Lux returned the smile with a look of gratitude and gave a small nod. "I spoke to someone less than savoury last night" Lux began, she seemed upset, but could also not hide her irritation towards the individual. "In the library archives. She was trying to trick me... make me angry, saying things that couldn't possibly happen. I know she is deceitful for it is her way, and I know it cannot ever be true, but it still." She paused for a moment biting her lip slightly, obviously debating whether or not to part with the next piece of information. "Scared me a little."

Akali nodded in understanding. "Sometimes. The things that seem the most impossible are the scariest. Take a look at some of the champions within the league, some may say quite impossible creatures. Yet they are definitely some of the scariest" Akali held her smile and gaze upon Lux who looked down saddened and ashamed. "As for the girl of whom you speak, if she was trying to make you angry, then she failed. For after this emotion has passed, all that will be left is a stronger Luxanna Crownguard. Which is something she should fear."

Lux looked up with a hopeful smile, her eyes slightly tearful. "Thank you Akali, you are very wise for your age. Your words are quite comforting" she said reaching and placing smaller portions of food into her mouth.

"Meditation is a great method of learning and understanding" Akali replied factually. "I could teach you a few methods sometime if you are interested?"

Lux gently nodded in agreement and began to pick up her pace of eating to a normal standard. "How was your night? I'm wishing to avoid this conversation becoming centred on myself" she asked with a slight chuckle, wiping away the unborn tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Fairly normal" Akali replied. "Although I did bump into someone."

"Oh?" Lux straightened herself with intrigue. "Who was that?"

"He called himself Daelen. Seems to be a summoner of the league, around your age I would gather, possibly slightly older." She was stating everything quite factual, but she couldn't help notice a wry smile appearing across Lux's face. Akali paused for a moment before questioning "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. Please continue!" She beamed a full grin now coming into life upon her youthful face.

Akali raised a curious eyebrow and continued. "I was testing my sneaking skills, apparently they are still up to scratch as he didn't see and ran straight into me. I was unhurt, all I think he may of been."

"You didn't just leave him there did you?" Lux cried the smirk fading fast from her face.

"No. I helped him with books and took them to where he was going. He seems... shy, I guess would be the word." Akali stated again sounding quite factual.

"Is he cute?"

"I suppo- What? What does that have to do with anything?" Akali questioned taken off guard by the slightest amounts, once again pruning any red petals that dare tried to flower upon her cheeks.

"Oh nothing" Lux said looking rather smug with herself closing her eyes shaking her head.

It became a slightly odd sensation for Akali as she realised Daelen was now making his way through the dining halls, sheepishly manoeuvring through champion and summoner alike. She probably wouldn't of ever noticed him if it wasn't for their run in the night before. It was something that first intrigued and then annoyed the ninja. "That's him" she said neutrally gesturing in the direction that Daelen moved.

"Oh!" Lux said staring obviously in his direction. "I know him! He seems nice!" she squealed excitedly.

"Why does it matter?" Akali asked now finishing her morning meal allowing no sense of annoyance or curiosity to enter her tone.

"Well you know" Lux said coyly. "You could always... become something."

"I do not see that happening Lux. I have no interest in a topic such as that" Akali stated the neutrality sounding harsh to Lux's ear.

"We will see about that, because I personally disagree!" Lux's grin had now fully returned and the ninja could sense plotting gears were turning inside the young girl's head, a plan was being formed and before Akali could argue against it Lux had shot up from her seat. "Daelen!" She called loudly across the dining hall. Akali closed her eyes and let out a small inaudible sigh.

Daelen turned to where the bellow had come from as did many others in the hall and Lux waved him over.

"What are you doing?" Akali asked as Daelen began his approach to their table.

Lux ignored her and continued to wave Daelen over. As he approached a realisation that Akali sat with her came across his face in a pleasantly surprised expression that seemed difficult for him to mask. "Good morning, Miss Crownguard" Daelen said in greeting bowing his head slightly, his hands visibly shaking as he held onto his plate. "And to you, Miss Akali."

"Good morning Daelen!" she said an honest smile upon her youthful face. Akali nodded in greeting at the young man before them deciding not to correct him on his formality. "I see you already know Akali!"

"Yes of course" he said looking quite nervous, a red tinge hitting his thin cheeks. "I accidentally collided with her last night, due to my apparent clumsiness" he stated chuckling awkwardly.

"So I heard! Anyway Daelen, do you know if the new books on Runeterran history of Winterdoves and other Freljordian bird life have arrived yet?" Lux asked with faux interest that Daelen seemed to believe.

"Umm. I believe so. Yes! They came in this morning!" He said checking his memory for such a strangely requested group of books.

"Excellent! Well there is the rest of my day planned! I will see you both later on I imagine" Lux said making her way to leave the pair of them after giving a quick sly wink to Akali as she did.

"Goodbye Miss Crownguard" Daelen stuttered at her sudden departure. Akali remained quiet before turning to look upon his awkward expression

"You can sit down" she said gesturing to a vacant seat.

"Well actually" he stammered obviously surprised by the invitation. "I have duties I must complete." She nodded in agreement turning away from him. "However if you are umm... not busy this afternoon. Then maybe we could..."

"Could what?" She asked after a moment of waiting too long for him to complete his sentence.

"Maybe... eat together? Or... maybe talk? Or... something" his voice got quieter as he spoke, the last part barely being an audible whisper that the ninja's keen senses picked up on. His face was quite a vibrant red and Akali felt a small smile growing upon her lips, but she quickly elbowed it out of life.

"I usually have a meal in the evening. So if you wish to join me, I see no problem in that" Akali stated as neutral as she normally did. He replied with a small smile and a nod then quickly shuffled away, robes trailing behind him.

She turned looking down upon her plate and allowed a small smile to come across her lips before she forced herself out of the seat and headed out of the dining halls to begin her morning rituals and exercises.

* * *

><p>"A date?" Akali questioned, allowing a sense of curiosity to hit her tone.<p>

"Sounds like it to me!" Lux replied fully embracing the self-satisfied look that hung across her entire being. She rapidly turned to face the ninja and began looking her up and down. "Hmm" She pondered staring intently at Akali's clothes. "We will have to find you something different to wear..."

Akali raised an eyebrow, interpretable as either annoyance or intrigue. "Why?" she asked simply.

Lux replied with an exasperated look "we really have a lot of work to do..."

Akali again let out a small inaudible sigh as Lux began spouting random words under her breath, such as 'green', 'highlights' and 'beautiful.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this really necessary Lux?" Akali asked, not reacting from the sharp pain of Lux tugging at her long dark hair. She was sat upon one of the many cushioned chairs around Lux's room, crossed legged staring at the reflection of herself in a full length mirror that Lux had demanded she sit in front of. The room was quite large in comparison to other champion bedrooms and seemed fit enough for a princess of a small kingdom. Finery was placed everywhere and the walls were decorated with various regal colours such as blues and whites with the occasional Demacian symbol hanging proudly.

"Yes!" Lux insisted. "I want to see what you would like with your hair down." The ninja just replied with a small sigh closing her eyes and allowed Lux to proceed. "Your hair is amazingly long Akali. How long have you let it grow?"

"I've only really had it trimmed occasionally. The choice for one of my ranks is simple. Either let it grow and tie it the way I always have or, cut it short." Akali replied opening her eyes to look upon Lux trying out various different styles with her hair.

"Why did you chose length?" Lux asked intrigued but still intently focused on the kinkou's hair. "Surely a logical choice would be short, so it never got in the way?"

Akali paused in thought at the question and very truthful statement.

* * *

><p>"So what's it to be Akali? You're at the age now. Shall I remove it?" the woman asked her emerald eyes staring intently upon Akali who came up to her waist, her childish face avoiding the woman's gaze.<p>

"I like it, long" Akali replied, occasionally looking at the curved blade that the woman casually held in her right hand. "You have it long."

"Indeed I do. Why would that alter your decision?" The woman asked giving a disappointed stare at the young Akali. She grasped the blade slightly tighter in her hand, seemingly ready to use it.

She looked up to the woman her own emeralds stared back. "Because when I eventually beat you, I don't want you having an excuse."

The woman let the blade drop in her hand and gave a proud smile. "That's my girl" she said as she bent down and lovingly stroked Akali's face.

* * *

><p>"It's a reminder" she replied. Lux looked intrigued towards the mirror, but seeing a slight sadness in Akali's eyes she decided to not press further.<p>

"There. This might work" Lux said a slight sense of pride in her voice. She had changed very little, but it somehow made Akali seem more royal. She parted the single tail that was the usual style into two tails that eventually linked together into a larger tail with braiding that held it in place for the last part of its length. She had stylised the fringe slightly, making it seem more fashionable and well looked after.

"I don't think it would work for battle" Akali said looking upon the finished result of Lux's work. She spotted a slight look of disappointment in the girl's face and felt a small stab of guilt. "However I think it looks nice for noncombat situations." Lux smiled, turning away from the ninja and placing herself lightly on her bed. "So what is it that comes next?"

"I thought you weren't interested?" Lux replied with a dry smile.

"I'm not" Akali said defensively. "But you seem to be happy with this, so continue."

The wry smile upon the young girls face faded, replaced instead with a smaller quaint smile. Akali's words had brought joy to her, even if not intended, because clearly, even if Akali wasn't aware of it, she wanted Lux to have happiness to some extent. "I think we will need to find you an outfit!"

"Really?" Akali asked unenthusiastically.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure we could make you look so amazing he will be speechless" Lux beamed confidently. "I'm thinking green would suit you well, really match with your eyes you know. Stand up a second." Akali did so looking at Lux who eyed her up and down deep in thought. "I think we are about the same size, at least, in most areas." She pondered aloud tapping one of her index fingers against her chin. "I think I may have something!"

Lux walked over to a large wardrobe and with excitement yanked the doors open. She began running her hands along all the finely made clothing that was stuffed inside. "Got it!" she exclaimed and rushed the chosen dress over to Akali. She gave it a curious look, it was indeed beautiful, a green backless dress that seemed tight fitting around the waist and hips. It stopped a distance below the knee and the sleeves ended halfway down the arms into fine embroidery and thrills. Nothing that seemed over the top, unless you weren't at some sort of royal affair, which of course Akali wasn't going to be. She very much doubted it to suit her.

"What do you think?" Lux grinned pressing the dress up against the ninja, checking to see if it would fit.

"If I'm honest Lux, I think if I walk into the dining halls wearing something like this, people will stare. I'm not sure what impression that is trying to give" Akali stated honestly, her eyes however not being removed from the beautiful dress held in Lux's hand.

In spite of her honesty Lux's grin just grew wider. "Well it's a good thing you aren't going to the dining halls!" she span round throwing the dress upon her bed and moved back over to her wardrobe. "Shoes!" She cried.

"What do you mean, not at the dining halls?" Akali questioned her voice quite stern.

"Well, I saw Daelen earlier. Turns out I happened to remember about a musical night in the lounge tonight, so I said you would meet him there!" Lux's head turn to face her, her grin now a devious smirk. "I'm going to!" Lux insisted spotting the slight annoyance that appeared on Akali's face.

"I assume that means your... friend is accompanying you to?" Akali replied with a small grin of her own. Lux's cheeks went red almost instantaneously and she gave a small nod in confirmation. "Very well. I guess no harm can come of it. It should be a... fun, evening. What can I expect from this so called 'music night'?"

"Well it usually happens every other month or so. Some of the summoners and champions gather in the lounge, those musically inclined play songs, and everyone else can listen or dance. Sona is usually there, her talent is beyond incredible, and so it's worth it just to see her. Sometimes she gives out pointers... as best as she can" Lux informed her, still frantically searching the bottom of her wardrobe for a pair of shoes.

"I see. Then I am intrigued to see. I don't think I've ever been to the lounge. What time did you say I would be meeting him?" Akali asked picking up the dress that Lux had chosen.

"We've got about two hours before they get there and we can make our grand entrance!" she replied excitedly. Akali gave a nod and began to slip off her simple clothing preparing herself to begin wearing this beautiful and very expensive looking dress.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Akali asked spotting Lux's hands shaking slightly. She wore a very fitting light blue dress. It highlighted her figure in a non-excessive way, and ended quite innocently above her ankles. She wore quite a bit of finery upon her fingers, although nothing seemed over elaborate and out of place. She, similar to Akali, was very well presented, their dresses weren't like that of ball gowns, but were a lot higher quality and standard than just simple day dresses. Her cheeks were rose hinted, but she looked like a true jewel, her hair expertly styled, to give it a sort of wave motion.<p>

"Umm, somewhat" she replied clutching her hands together in front of herself. "I'm not the best of dancers, not like Garen. He was always excellent at that, me on the other hand. It's not something I really cared for, you know?"

"I understand. If I'm honest, I've never really learnt how to dance. So at least you have more of an advantage than me" Akali said giving a small smile , out of the corner of her mouth.

"Akali?" a male voice questioned from down one of the corridors they had walked past on their trip towards the lounge.

She turned to face the individual, realising it to be her fellow kinkou, Shen, she gave a small bow of her head in respect. "Shen" she stated looking onto him as she straightened herself. He wore his usual combat outfit, in fact besides on a few occasions such as the blood moon festival, she rarely saw him out of it.

"You look incredible" Shen stated, it would have been nice, if it wasn't said so passively and factual. It was more like he had to state it, rather than he felt like he could, or at least Akali believed. "What is the occasion?"

"Thank you Shen" Akali replied no sense of flattering in her voice. "Me and Luxanna Crownguard are going to this 'music night' in the lounge."

"For what purpose?" Shen asked his gaze looking upon Lux, who turned away sheepishly.

"We are meeting others there. I believe the intention is fun, Shen" Akali asked trying to gauge his strange question.

Shen's gaze returned to hers and he stood perfectly still momentarily. "Be careful" he replied before turning and walking away. Akali couldn't help but a small amount of confusion become apparent on her face, what did she have to be careful of attending this music night?

"Are you, uh, ready to go Akali?" Lux asked, deciding to ignore the strange conversation between the two kinkou she just witnessed. Akali gave a short nod removing the small amount of confusion that was displayed on her face. They continued to walk for a few minutes down the leagues various corridors, a couple summoners and even champions gave approving and in some cases leering looks towards the two of them, some even seemed oblivious that it was actually Akali.

"Now that's a girl I'd love to gamble on" she heard Twisted Fate say to no one in particular as they passed him.

They arrived at the large set of double doors, with the words written extravagantly above them 'Lounge 1. Summoners and champions welcome.' Akali pushed them open and she was greeted to the sounds of a very beautiful melody, it compromised of only two instruments. One was the mysterious instrument known as the etwahl that Sona the beautiful and extremely talented musician played, and a piano, which she was shocked to find Daelen sat behind. Not only that but he sang along incredibly well with the rhythm.

It was a strange style of music, something beyond classic, it was quite upbeat, the rhythm was definitely catchy and a faster tempo than most pieces of music she had heard before. It was strange too, seeing Daelen in such a different manner, the few times she had seen him, he was incredibly quiet and seemed to be somewhat of a push over, but here he was, playing and singing in front of many people.

His dark blue robe coat swayed slightly as he bobbed about, nodding his head into the rhythm of the song. His under clothing was not his usual summoner wear, but instead quite a smart, but casual black and blue outfit. He almost seemed like a different person. Many of the summoners clapped in rhythm of the song, Akali instantly spotted some other younger female summoners sitting quite close in very comfortable looking chairs, staring quite longingly at him, but he seemed very unaware and just seemed to be enjoying playing the music.

She spotted several of her fellow champions, such as Irelia who sat by herself, a small glass of wine placed upon the table she sat, a small smile upon her face bobbing along to the music as well, her gaze fleeting between Sona and Daelen. Xin Zhao was also present, but he didn't seem to react to the expertly crafted music other than a small smile, which he wore as he watched Sona perform spectacularly. Gragas and Jax were also present, although they remained quite a distance at a bar where many summoner's were purchasing various drinks. Several summoners were stood around the room, not here to enjoy the music but obviously here as a precaution in case any negative event may occur.

The last champion she spotted was the one whose Lux's gaze was fixed upon, he had spotted her as well and his face was alive with delight and Akali saw a definite attraction to the young Miss Crownguard. His usual adventuring outfit traded for a far smarter and cleaner outfit that made him, Akali had to admit, fairly dashing. He was known as the Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal.

Daelen gave a quick glance over to Akali, which she caught, and a small smirk appeared across his face, and for a second she felt warmth upon her cheek at the attraction she had towards him momentarily. She quickly buried the warmth under the ice of denial, and she demanded to Lux "go see him." Lux didn't hesitate or even bid farewell to the beautifull dressed ninja as she excitedly paced over to Ezreal. Akali turned back to the apparent piano expert and began to move over to a table close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen" Daelen said, slight warmth gracing his cheeks. "Of course, thank you once again Miss Sona for your beautiful melodies." Sona responded with a simple chord of welcome on her etwahl and a quaint smile. He gave a short nod and looked around the room. "I guess we will take the usual thirty minute interim, if anyone else wishes to use the piano, carry on" he said to those who stood in close proximity, most of whom were summoners of his age. Many of them shook their head, like they dare not follow after him.

His eyes met Akali's as she gazed at him, an interesting look in her eye. He couldn't quite make it out, but he also couldn't help a smirk appearing across his face at the sign that he apparently deserved to be gazed at, by Akali, the Fist of Shadow of all people. Turning away from her momentarily to appear to be doing something to the piano he took a deep inhale. _It will be fine, she is here at least that is something. Just don't screw up... Don't screw up. _He repeated the last of his thoughts, trying to be as calm and confident as possible as he turned to face her and began to move over.

* * *

><p>There was the smirk again. She almost allowed herself to playfully smile back at him, but instead she held her composure. He then turned from her back to the piano, but she instantly saw through the ploy, spotting his back arching she realised he just took a deep breath, a breath of preparation. A small smile graced her lips at his inability to hide such simple actions, or maybe it was more of her own awareness that was problem.<p>

He began heading over, his eyes glancing around the lounge to nobody in particular before he came to be in front of her. "You look, incredible Miss Akali" he said truthfully, his locking into hers. "This is the third time I've seen you look quite different. Can I sit?"

"Only if you promise to stop calling me Miss Akali?" she replied gesturing for him to take the seat anyway. He gave a small nod and took the seat next to her, his eyes finally breaking away from hers. He opened his mouth to speak but she in advertently cut him off. "How long have you played piano?"

"Well, for about four years, since I was younger. Recently Miss Sona has been giving me quite a few pointers, including teaching me some new styles." He replied looking at Sona, who had just slapped a young male summoner on the back of the head for messing around on the piano, her annoyance clear upon her face.

"Are you going to be the new member of Pentakill then?" Akali asked allowing a small smirk to grace her face signifying her jest. He merely chuckled at the suggestion and waved it off with his hand. "You sing too? You almost seem different from when I first met you."

He again gave a small laugh. "Only recently, Miss Sona presented me with some lyrics when she caught me singing once. She has got me singing this style of music because I think she thinks my voice suits it, I guess. She's a hard woman to understand sometimes" Daelen confessed, again looking back to Sona who had now removed the summoner and was preparing for some piano music of her own.

"She's very talented" Akali added looking in the same direction. "It is curious. Her inability to speak. I feel sorry for her."

A slight pause crept into life as she looked upon Daelen who was clearly thinking about her statement. "I wouldn't be" he finally replied. "Something tells me, she doesn't mind it so much. Her music is her expression and if people can't understand her in that way, then I don't think she would want them speaking to her anyway."

Akali raised a curious eyebrow at his apparent observant insight. "I see" was all that Akali could muster in reply.

"What of you? Do you play? Maybe you dance?" Daelen asked now turning back to the ninja, who seemed to blush the slightest amounts, only just noticeable upon her cheeks.

"I... do not. I have never learnt any of these traits" she confessed averting his gaze. "I admire those that do."

The sound of the chair sliding across the wooden floor echoed in her ears. Is he so disappointed that she doesn't know either that he just walked away? He came into her vision arm outstretched. His cheeks were quite red, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. "Maybe you would" he paused momentarily considering finishing the question he had begun "like to learn, how to dance?"

Hesitant she moved herself backwards in her chair, away from him. She spotted many couples upon an open area in the lounge, dancing to the soft alluring melody of Sona, Lux and Ezreal included. They danced somewhat perfectly, he was a natural with no clear training in dance, she was not a natural although clearly trained in dance. They seemed to harmoniously sync up in a balance that she enjoyed. Talent meets training. Her eyes moved back to Daelen, who seemed to have a spark of disappointment in his face and his hand faltered slightly. She instinctively grasped his hand and although surprised he gently pulled her up.

He softly held her hand, guiding her to the open area unable to hide the pleased look upon his face. No one seemed to turn to her, or rather a couple of summoners, but only to comment on her dress, or her hair, or how amazing she looked. "Ok" he said gently. "First put your hand on my shoulder." She did so immediately, staring into his eyes awaiting his next instruction, not wishing to fail at this new task. "My hand goes here" he said, only slight apprehension in his voice, placing a hand upon her hip. "Now try and follow me, and just do what comes naturally."

She gave a nod of understanding, and quickly moved her gaze from his eyes to his legs studying every movement. The pace was slow, matching that of the romantic piece of music that Sona played, the whole time Daelen smiled, almost in happiness of disbelief. "You seem to be a natural" he said as squeezing her hand and gave her a small push from her hip, she instinctively guessed the motive and moved away from him adding a slide with her leg. It didn't match the tempo of the song, but Akali assumed she was being tested.

Sona apparently spotting this decided to up the tempo, the rhythm of the song increasing quite dramatically, although not a note seemed out of place. Daelen seemed to test her abilities even further, one point spinning her only to pull on her arm slightly to bring her back into his arms. The tempo relentlessly increased, at one point one of the summoner couples fell over trying to keep up, many of the others present cheered and laughed as did the couple and they swiftly left the dancing area.

Deciding to fully test her, Daelen grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her into the air. She, already aware of his intent, gave him a bit of extra help by kicking off with her foot slightly, and as she began her descent, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his back, luckily for her the dress was made for such dancing it seemed. They shared a moment of intensity where their eyes locked and eventually he placed her back on the ground again.

Not many were dancing at this point, including Ezreal and Lux, both of whom seemed impressed with Akali's and Daelen's off the cuff dancing. They wordlessly left the dancing area, receiving a few comments of amazement from others as they walked and they moved back to their original seating area. After she had sat, readjusted herself to the purposefully constructed comfort of the chair, Daelen asked her "can I get you a drink?" She gave a nod and he quickly moved off towards the bar, smile still wide upon his face.

Scurrying across the lounge came Lux, excitedly heading for Akali with a clear grin upon her face. A quick glance revealed Ezreal to also be heading towards the bar, his intention seemed to be conversing with Daelen. "You two seemed magical!" Lux exclaimed clapping her hands together lightly.

Akali just gave her head a slight shake with a small smile upon her face. "I have no idea what you mean." Ezreal had bought two drinks, as had Daelen and they seemed to be talking, both of them seemed quite happy as they talked, as they both knew what the other was going through. "Why is Ezreal talking to Daelen?"

"He is snooping for me!" she replied a devious grin once again appeared on her innocent face.

"Is that why you are here talking to me?" Akali asked readjusting to her neutral tone.

"Of course it is! Oh, and I thought you said you couldn't dance!" Lux asked a slight faux annoyance on her face.

"I can't, apparently I just have a natural talent" she said giving her shoulders the slightest of shrugs.

"I bet you are one of those women that are just naturally good at everything" Lux huffed crossing her arms.

"No, I'm not very good at over reacting, I think you rule that area" Akali said the side of her mouth curling upwards.

A shocked expression over took Lux for a moment, before she joined in Akali's grin. "You're awful!" Lux said giving Akali a small push.

"Hey now, what's going on here?" Ezreal asked loudly to Lux as he and Daelen walked through the lounge, each carrying two drinks.

"Nothing, Akali is just being mean!" Lux replied holding a false innocently hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sure that's not true" Daelen said, placing the glass in front of Akali, who returned with a nod of thanks. Both of them were filled with an amber coloured liquid, reminiscent of the colour honey. "They are selling Kaes. I assume you've tried it?"

"Actually I've never..."

"Akali's a virgin!" Lux mocked, poking her tongue out playfully at the ninja.

"I've never found the need to drink before" Akali said defensively, once again pruning the infestation of roses that tried to dominate her cheeks after Lux's comment.

"I'm not sure Kaes is the best idea then" Daelen replied with a grin on his face. "Not for your first time anyway. I'll get you another."

"No" Akali demanded as she grabbed Daelen's arm pulling him back down to his seat. She stared at the glass in front of her and with little reluctance took the glass and began to drink the contents slowly. The strong taste of, what she could only describe as burning, forced her head away from the glass, much to everyone's amusement.

"It looks interesting. I want to try some" Lux stated studying the contents of what Akali held in her hand. Ezreal merely rolled his eyes and stood up to head over to the bar. "I didn't mean... Oh" she called after him, but to no avail. "I'll be right back" she said to Akali and Daelen as she chased after him.

A moment of silence overtook the two as they looked into each other's eyes. "Say Akali" Daelen began breaking the silence between them, as well as the gaze. "How come you agreed to come here, with me? I don't think I made a particularly good impression."

"Shen said it was a good idea to indulge in social matters to create a balance between strength of mind and strength of body. Meditation isn't apparently the best method for achieving this" she replied factually.

"Oh" Daelen merely replied, his tone betraying his disappointment.

"Well" she began not wanting him to believe that's the only reason she came. "That's how I started speaking to Lux. However... she sort of pushed me into this."

He paused for a moment, and then with a greater look of disappointment he replied again with "oh."

"But... I am really glad she did" she said truthfully, her natural smile blooming into life making her look undoubtedly beautiful. She reached across and placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. "I feel like, more dancing would be a good idea" she insisted, pulling him up to his feet, the look of disappointment gone from his face. "And afterwards you can tell me, why you wanted me to come here with you." He gave a nod along with a broad smile as they approached the dancing area, to dance some more of the night away.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking deep breaths, it was clear to Akali that Daelen was not used to this much physical activity, they had been constantly dancing for the past hour, possibly more, and Sona's paced had not slowed to give Daelen a catch for breath. Smiling lightly she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the dancing area to take the position back at their seats.

"So, maybe now you can tell me why you wanted me to come?" Akali asked not allowing him a moment to regain his breath. He just looked at her in return clearly choosing the right words to answer with.

A growing chatter of voices began to fill the hall, reaching the point where it became louder than Sona's music. The Maven with an annoyed expression spun on her seat to face the perpetrators consisting of a large group of summoners, or, non-champions. One of them, quite a large male with a red wet patch upon his very fine shirt was pointing accusingly at a smaller male, similar frame and size to that of Daelen.

"Uh oh" Daelen said quietly as he watched the events unfold. "I think Leosan is in trouble."

"Why so?" Akali asked looking between him and the group of non-champions.

"That's Samuel. He gets irritated somewhat easier than most" Daelen replied standing to his feet, intent clearly set upon the group.

"I CHALLENGE YOU! THE FIELDS OF JUSTICE! TOMORROW!" With that being his final words he stormed off through the crowd. Leosan appeared to let out a slightly frightened sigh, but also clearly relieved that Samuel had just left.

"Are you ok, Leosan?" Daelen asked walking over and placing a hand upon his friend's shoulder. Leosan just nodded not looking upon either Daelen or Akali. She just watched curiously at the apparent bond that was quite obvious between the two, it seemed they were old friends with a large amount of respect for each other. "You know I will be on your side tomorrow, and I know three others who will be quite keen to see Samuel defeated."

"Thanks Daelen, I guess I better prepare the team for tomorrow. Damn Samuel!" Leosan spat through gritted teeth clearly showing his disliking towards Leosan.

"What was that about?" Akali asked her tone neutral as usual. He turned to face and gave her a long look, as though he felt like he recognised her.

"I, uh, knocked into him by accident, he spilt his wine upon his 'very expensive new shirt, all the way from Demacia'" Leosan replied shaking his head slightly. "I don't mean to be rude Miss, but have we met before?"

"I do not think so. I am Akali-"

"The fist of shadow!" Leosan exclaimed and he began to rapidly glance between her and his friend, with a shocked expression upon his young face. She nodded in agreement; missing Daelen's half a second look of smugness and pride.

"Well, I have to go organise this now... terrific my night ruined thanks to him" he said sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow Daelen" he gave a light smile before walking off out of the lounge.

"I'll fight" Akali said calmly as they arrived back at their seats.

A pause of silence encompassed the two as Sona started the music back up again, the pace slow and romantic. Akali noticed Lux dancing along with Ezreal, her head rested against his shoulder as they slowly moved fluently in time to the song, she kept the smile she felt growing to herself, she couldn't deny that Lux's happiness made her feel somewhat happy. However that was no reason for it to effect her current decision.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Daelen eventually replied.

"Why not?" Akali asked curiously, but once again no emotion was hinted in her tone.

"Well, I've never summoned you before. I'm not sure how well we will work as a team. You know, summoner and champion?" he confessed giving her an apologetic look.

"That's no excuse" she said flatly. "If you want to win, you will summon me" she flashed him a confident grin, rarely seen to anyone, but it forced him to smile back.

"Fine, I guess it will be an interesting match. How good are you at receiving orders?" he asked his eyebrows rising playfully.

"You'll find out that I'm better at giving them" she replied leaning towards him slightly.

The beautiful romantic melody being magnificently created by Sona caused many of the couples of champions and non-champions to begin their own romantic melodies with each other, many arms wrapped around backs and even a couple of lips gently pressed together including the couple of Lux and Ezreal. Her face held a hint of blush as her eyes closed softly her hands lightly embracing Ezreal, who held her in return.

The ninja glanced back to Daelen with a neutral look upon her faced, he seemed to of not taken his eyes off of her. "Kiss me" she ordered, a smile upon her face. He seemed taken aback slightly momentarily, he checked her expression and placed a soft hand upon her cheek and moved towards her, lightly pressing his lips against her. She closed her eyes and savoured her very first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready Akali? <em>She heard the voice of Daelen ask in her head. She checked her equipment that he had chosen for her over, boots and three potions. She held her kamas tightly, her right one glowed a faint green while the other glowed a faint red. 'I believe so Daelen' she replied in her mind.

The cobbled floor of the summoning platform held her current team. Lux stood ready, her battle armour adorned, rod twiddling between her fingers anxiously, her gaze looking between the bottom lane and her other team mate, Ezreal. He calmly checked over his equipment, sheathing the item known as Doran's blade on his belt, it granting his gauntlet powers more damage. The mysterious dark lady known as Morgana stood, a look of pure disgust upon her face, placing a small silver ring upon her finger. Leaving the final member who had already continued his stride toward the jungle, the wild man, known as Udyr.

Leosan had decided to pick Morgana as his champion, while Samuel ironically picked Kayle. They agreed prior to the engagement to battle upon the middle lane. This left Ezreal and Lux to take the bottom, Lux ordered to take a more supportive role, making sure Ezreal collected the bounties of the minions. Which meant Akali had the top lane to herself, just the way she liked it.

Her opponent, Daelen guessed would be the new champion known as Riven, the Noxian exile. He quickly informed her of the rest of her opponents, Nidalee, Miss Fortune and Lee Sin, who had taken the jungle. _An odd composition when you think about it, especially with Kayle on the middle lane._ Daelen stated in her mind. 'It matters not at the moment Daelen, I will defeat Riven and our lane shall be victorious. I just hope the others are successful. Keep me informed if you see Lee Sin though, his ability to perceive without his eyes are deadly for me.'

_I understand _he eventually replied as Akali waited at her tower for the battle to begin. _I've informed the rest of the team to look out for oracles as well. I'll be able to let you know in advance. _She waited a moment scanning the area; she believed she caught a glimpse of something moving from the brush closer to enemy tower to the brush closest to her. 'Have you ever faced Riven before?' Akali asked trying to pierce the brush for any movement. _No. She is very excellent fighter, but we should be fine._

A giant eye appeared above the brush and the tall grass wilted, revealing the white haired swordswomen from the waist up. She glared at Akali a look of seriousness and fierce battle hardening that would pierce a lesser person's resolve. Akali returned the stare lifting her balaclava above her nose. The green material feeling just right, where she placed it completing her usual battle look. _5 seconds left on the eye _Daelen stated.

With astonishing speed Akali dashed forward, committing herself to a forward roll. Landing upon her feet she threw one of her Kamas towards the white haired swordswomen, who vainly tried to dodge but caught the blade in her arm, crimson began to trickle down her wrist and she adopted a clearly defensive stance. "It will hurt a lot more when I remove it" Akali stated coldly. 'But she will know that later on' she added inside her mind a couple seconds later as the Kama appeared back in her hand as the tall grass realigned with the disappearance of the eye.

Minions have spawned.

_Good luck Akali _he said his voice softening in her mind. She continued her stern look forwards, eyes focused upon the brush. 'Let me know when my smoke is no longer restricted' Akali said as she glanced back to see her minions moving forwards towards her lane, ignoring his best wishes in the coming fight. She allowed little room for luck, for her, there was only the skill of her art.

* * *

><p>The broken blade flew over Akali's head as she swiped through the shroud. The strange green ruinic sigils worked like a beacon for her on what to avoid. The blade spun through the air smashing into the ground, the warrior woman never being detached from it. Minions fell over from the force of the impact, diving into the air and toppling down again, but Akali had positioned herself in such way to avoid this move that Riven seemed to favour.<p>

Now was the time to show her the pain a ninja of the kinkou can cause. Akali swiped low with her Kama striking at Riven's heel and quickly hurled the other into her back, causing the white haired woman to cry out in pain. A split second later she yanked the handle of the kama pulling it down, removing it from her back viciously. "I warned you it hurt the most on the way OUT!" she followed with a flourish which Riven dashed forward avoiding the spin of both her kamas.

Thinking she had safety in the brush Akali proved her folly. She leaped forward one foot in front of the other into the brush and swiped but narrowly avoided Riven's shoulder and instead cut down the side of her arm. An astonishing yell from stunned her momentarily as she felt her very ki being tapped into, somehow it was being used against her. Riven continued to move away from the ninja, but she kept on hot pursuit throwing her kama after her. It landed painfully on her shoulder blade as she disappeared into the brush opposite.

A giant eye once again appeared over the brush and it parted for Akali showing Riven's exact whereabouts. She locked on and leapt forwards her leg stretched out in front her. The impact for Riven was devastating, not only did the kick generate an unnatural force, but the blow was positioned upon the kama that remained pinned in her shoulder, forcing it deeper inside, blood now poured from the horrific wound, the pain was unreal.

The cry she let out signalled the end as Akali once again ferociously ripped the blade from her shoulder, hooking flesh and bone and dragging it down with horrible accuracy. The former Noxian limped now, out of the brush toward her tower, barely alive. Akali waited, judging the distance and Riven's speed and with one powerful arch of her arm the kama span through the air, impacting her in the spine. The corpse fell to the floor motionless, before a blue light took it from existence on these fields.

First Blood.

'What do you think of my abilities Daelen?' she asked, allowing a small hint of pride into her voice.

_They are... horrific _was all that he could muster in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

'You know Daelen' Akali began as she viciously slashed her kama against a minion's chest, claiming the bounty that she added to her stockpile. 'You never did tell me why you invited me to the music night.' Her eyes rapidly began searching around, Riven had been missing for some time now, but Akali and Daelen both agreed to play defensively until her or lee sin were visible for Daelen.

_You want me to tell you? Here? Now? _She heard the sound of disbelief upon his voice and gave a small smile. _I thought you would always be about focusing on the job at hand._

'I am' she replied a slight shielding to her words. 'But it's something to pass the time, while we idly wait for Riven to make her appearance.'

There was a moment of pause in her mind and she guessed the mental battle Daelen was currently probably having with himself. _You're beautiful _he confessed _and when I looked into your eyes, I saw someone that was so enchanting and mysterious that I had to know her. I knew that everything she could be capable of would be amazing, but she didn't let many people see it. I had to see you smile, because... _there was another pause as Riven finally made her way into the lane, her eyes cautiously monitoring Akali as she picked up straggling kills here and there.

'Because?' Akali asked slight urgency in her voice.

_Because it was going to be the most beautiful thing I could possibly witness. _

Akali gave a quick nod and her smile faded slightly as her eyes locked onto to Riven's. She once again darted forwards leaping over one of her friendly minions and threw her Kama at Riven who surprisingly surged toward her. The kama still managed to hit, but she seemed unaffected and it remained embedded loosely in her upper arm. A deadly swipe that would have decapitated a normal man found its way through the air where Akali's head had been half a second previously.

Aiming low again Akali slashed, but Riven dextrously dodged the swipe aimed for her lower legs. The ninja once again felt the pull of her ki and remained motionless momentarily, but she felt empowerment of magical energy around her feet that graced her with action again, however Riven had struck a hard blow against her thigh that caused blood to heavily fall from the deep wound. She rapidly reached into a hidden pouch and suddenly she was gone in a circle of smoke that clouded Riven's vision.

Riven was quick and she once again darted out of the shroud being created. Lunging forward, foot raised high she punished Riven's smart retreat with a kick to her spine and followed with a quick flourish of both kamas. Riven however seemed at a larger resolve and one slash, two slash and a leap with the blade impacting Akali vertically, harshly sent her flying backwards, but she managed to tumble into a roll back onto her feet, although visibly wounded now.

Diving back into her smoke she hurled one of her kamas at the white haired woman who pursued vigorously. Akali watched from the shroud for only a second and suddenly a dazzling green light burst forth from the broken blade she carried creating the image of a blade, the broken pieces seemingly fitting into place. Her blade had somehow been reforged. The shroud dissipated at the usual length, but in front of Riven there was no one, but from behind she felt the same agonising pain of a kama being forced into her back only to be ripped out just as quickly. She spun quickly and slashed in a diagonal motion catching Akali off guard; the speed at which she could wield this giant sword was very impressive. A gash appeared across the kinkou's chest, cutting through the kinkou's finely made material.

Flourishing once more Riven seemed to deter slightly in her advance, but for a second time in this engagement she felt the tug at her ki and the pain it caused. Akali now was in trouble. She pursued backwards as quickly as possible, but the former Noxian remained hot upon her heels, darting forwards and slashing, until she slammed her blade into the ground at Akali's feet sending her flying forwards.

Hands reached out she aimed to flip herself up back onto her feet, but a vicious pain shot across her back. The shockwave of something unbeknownst to her that came solely from Riven's sword impacted her ruthlessly causing blood to spray out in a horrific manner. This pain caused her to miss the flip, her weakened arms did not give her the strength to push herself up, but instead they gave only a minimal buffer to the impact of the floor. _Akali! _She heard Daelen cry out in her mind.

Pacing slowly towards the ninja who remained motionless on the floor the female warrior advanced. She lifted the sword above the ninja who watched as she would once again feel the pain of the end only to be brought back moments later.

"DEMACIA!" the vibrant voice cried. Light surrounded Riven binding her to the spot, Akali heard the sounds of the familiar magically created towers that protected the lanes from minions begin their shooting rampage of whatever was closest, in this case, Riven. She had stepped too close in attempt to finish off Akali still clearly the ways of the fields of justice.

Lux came running up throwing her wand forward shielding the ninja in a barrier of light. Out of nowhere Ezreal flashed into existence next to her and sent a bolt of arcane energy at Riven, who, now released from her binding quickly dashed away. Ezreal followed in hot pursuit, firing more arcane energies at the retreating exile.

"Thank you Lux" Akali said weakly to the light mage who smiled back and then sternly pointed down the lane towards the summoning platform, signalling that she should return.

"You're lucky that mine and Ezreal's summoners took teleport this match! Still not experienced enough to handle flash. Is this Riven – one second. DEMACIA!"

An enemy has been slain.

The light that had quickly erupted around her hands dissipated after flying forwards in a straight line out of sight, Akali knew that Riven had become a victim of the Finales Fukeln. A blue light surrounded her; she embraced it waiting to return back to the summoner platform to be healed once more.

As she began to fade she saw Ezreal approaching the young Demacian and they celebrated with a slap of their hands together, both beaming quite widely.

* * *

><p>Somehow, although he was incapable of feeling such a thing, he seemed angry. She looked neutrally at Shen, who was stood waiting for her outside the leagues summoning chambers, where champions prepared before the battle and where they celebrated and cleaned up afterwards. "I was trying to find you" he said as passively as he always did.<p>

"I was in a match" she replied, just as neutrally as he.

"You did not inform me" he stated factually turning away from her as he began to walk down the corridor. She knew his intention was for her to follow, although she hesitated momentarily with rebellion, but proceeded as normal. "Rumour has it you volunteered."

"That is a fact" she agreed staring down the long corridor. At the very end she saw the group of summoners who were victorious, Daelen, Leosan and the others.

"What pressed you into doing this?" he asked also staring forward, taking purposeful strides. She was hesitant, which she instantly knew he would recognise and before she could muster something to her lips he had spoken again. "I assume for training?" His pace stopped and his whole body shifted to face her and she did the same, but she heard footsteps running, she needed not three guesses to figure out who was running toward her with joyous speed.

"Akali!" Daelen called. "You were am-"

"Excuse me" Shen stated passively turning to face Daelen. "I was having a conversation with Akali." He stared down at the summoner, towering him in both width and height, Akali spotted the apprehension in his eyes and although probably not noticeable to most, she spotted the slight change in his posture, signifying his fear for the masked man that stood before him.

After a moment of silence Shen continued his walk forward past Daelen and Akali gave him a small sorrowful look, but she instantly spotted the lack of recognition in his face. "Akali" she heard Shen call back to her and she quickly followed, passing Daelen who seemed to have no trouble displaying the hurt and confusion upon his face.

* * *

><p>The sound of a beautiful melody delighted passersby including Akali who stood outside the clearly labelled 'music hall.' She knew who would be paying, but the song was quite a happy one considering the last time she saw him he seemed nowhere close to joyous. Her soft hand gently pushed the door open and her eyebrows involuntarily rose in jealousy before she snapped them back.<p>

Sona had her left hand placed upon Daelen's shoulder who playing masterfully stood behind the piano, while her right moved up and down in the air matching the pitch of the notes Daelen played exactly. They both joyously wiggled their hips in time to the rhythm created by a few of the other instruments held by summoners. She held a very pleased smile and Akali guessed if she were capable she would be laughing, Daelen himself also looked close to laughing in between the verses he sang.

None of them noticed the ninja enter and the song drew to its natural close. Daelen slammed down upon the piano one last time signifying the end with a powerful chord. Sona clapped loudly while some of the summoners who merely watched cheered and clapped as well. After the applause which Daelen cheekily bowed for, Sona ruffled his hair making it slightly messier and gave him a pleasant smile.

Akali's eyes caught Sona's and she replied with her usual quaint smile before bumping her hip against Daelen to get his attention and she lightly gestured with her head in the ninja's direction. His eyes moved over and he gave a light smile before he began flicking through the sheet music book in front of him. Sona walked over to the one of the summoner's who was playing a cello and she began to place her fingers in certain positions, and then mimicked the movement of the bow.

Taking advantage of the fact Daelen was now alone, Akali moved over to the piano and sat next to him. "Hello" he said turning to face her with a small smile upon his face. Truth be told she just wanted to place her arms around him, give him a tight embrace and then leave, but she figured the appropriateness of that was little at best.

"Daelen. You seemed upset earlier" Akali confessed, although she had to mask her concern quite heavily.

"No. Well... yes, but I'm not really anymore. I was just, I forgot the other side to you, you know? You have a duty as a member of the kinkou and that means you might be too busy in the future to talk or do other things" he said softly showing his clear thought that had gone into this resolution.

"Yes. My duty as the Fist of Shadow, is my top priority. I think it was my folly to not of informed you beforehand. Can you forgive me for that?" she asked placing her hand upon his wrist as his hands went for the keys to begin to play.

"Of course" he replied looking at her dumbfounded, like she even had to ask. "I do not have problems with that, I understand the importance of duty, I mean that's why a lot of summoners and champions are even here. It would be folly of me to assume I could ever be above that."

"You do not have a problem with that?" she asked her curiosity began to birth upon her face.

"Nope" he said shaking his head. "The only problem I have is watching you getting hurt upon the fields and being slightly responsible for it. It's like I felt the pain you felt, but to a much lesser extent, and also the heartache of seeing someone you care about getting hurt."

"Do you still hurt now?" she asked with a faux concern upon her face.

"No why would I be?" He asked curiously at her over the top concern.

"Well I could have put on my nurses outfit" she replied playfully with a small smirk upon her face. He smiled at her widely, turning slightly red he began to play the piano, playing a quite upbeat tune. She stood up and looked at him, his eyes turned although that did not stop the Sona created masterpiece from being produced, she gave him a natural smile, and although the tiniest hint of blush hit her cheeks she allowed it to stay. "I guess I will see you soon" he nodded in reply watching her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

"It seems" Shen began, the usual passiveness of his voice was broken into pauses, like deep thought was going into every word chosen. "You were right. Events are bringing the two together. As such we must monitor them."

The shock of Shen intruding upon her morning ritual had well passed, also the fact that he knew where she conducted her morning routine, but here he sat in a similar fashion to her, the dirt ground surrounded by the tall grass, sun bathing them both in warmth. She had to control the pride inside her, forcing it to not flourish upon her face, for once she had been right in a matter where Shen had failed to seen the larger picture. "That is good news" Akali nodded in agreement. "Shall I begin monitoring them immediately?"

"No" Shen stated instantly. "You will be monitoring her. Kennen will be monitoring him. You will both give reports to me, so the council can make a proper decision."

There was a hesitance left in the air, Akali could feel its thickness invading her tongue forcing her to silence a birthing protest, allowing Shen to finish. His gaze had at last met hers and Akali knew he had something important to say to her, so she allowed him to part with the words. "I'm afraid you will have to cut your social activities to do this."

An involuntary flinch gave away her disliking to that idea. Shen as she expected noticed this and she cursed her body in her mind before focusing her gaze back to him. "I do not think that to be necessary Shen" she said respectfully. "I have spent many years training to be able handle a great deal of things."

"I think this will be good for you. You seem to be gaining an emotional attachment" Shen stated passively.

"No. I thought your words were a balance of body and mind?" She argued slight annoyance harshly adding to her tone.

A sudden hand rushed forwards, its exposed palm positioned parallel to her face. "Your insult has been noted, but I will hear no more of it" he stated. "Do not use my words of advice against me in such a manner. Remember our principal rule. The duty to balance above all things. I feel your indulgences in these social activities are forcing you to forget this. Time to focus is what you require now, especially with the mission at hand."

Silenced embraced the dirt circle as her eyes fell from his towards her lap. "Your insult has been noted, the lack of faith in my abilities also." she replied passively, the scorn she held back not granting any influence to her voice. "However I understand. I know my duty comes before anything. Are your words an order from the council, or more advice?"

There was an uneasy pause as Shen stared continued to at her. "Take them as, a suggestion" with that he stood up and left the dirt circle. After she could hear his footsteps no more she slammed her fist into the dirt in annoyance. For so long she had felt like a student in comparison to Shen's age and wisdom, for so long she felt like a shadow against his mind. Now, when she had finally proven herself with her thoughts, Shen once again made her feel like a mere novice of the kinkou.

Now was the time to prove, that Shen, the eye of twilight could be wrong.

* * *

><p>"Akali, would you mind leaving us?" Lux asked, her teeth gritted in obvious anger at Garen as he began his approach. She bowed her head in agreement, and as she passed Garen she offered him a curious glance, but his Demacian pride seemed to ignore it. She spotted Daelen waving her over who had just retrieved his meal, a table for two it seemed. She checked around first, mostly for Shen, but the only other Kinkou who was present was Kennen, who intently watched Garen, far from the Demacian table.<p>

Her movements were swift, but casual as she joined Daelen at his proposed table. He gifted her with a warm smile and a plate of food, in fact; it seemed her usual supplement. Everything was present, the portions were all wrong, but everything she usually ate, bread, seeds and nuts, some fruit and a slice of meat, although she only had the one usually, three were present upon this plate. He moved the plate in front of her, when he noticed the curious glance she gave it.

There was a flicker of frustration as she spotted Shen entering the dining room only to look in her direction and leave almost instantly. "Are you ok?" Daelen asked his concern obvious in his voice.

"Yes I am fine" Akali replied finishing her meal. "Why would you think I am not?" Her gazed seemed somewhat harsh as she looked into his eyes, so much that he turned away.

"It's... nothing" he replied, his concern still not being masked. The silence between them was somehow loud, it was far more noticeable than the Might of Demacia and his sister, Lux coming to verbal blows over some issue with which she was unfamiliar.

"I told you to stay away from her! I knew she would poison you!" she heard the enraged Lux yell. Akali's interest suddenly peaked, she gathered who she was referring to and it was of course her duty. Like many others in the dining halls, she turned her attention to the two, Lux seemed close to hitting her brother, or bursting into tears.

"Akali" her attention snapped back to Daelen as he spoke that annoying concern still present upon his face. "What have you been doing today?"

She paused momentarily looking into his blues eyes, which she had grown to appreciate. "The usual" was the mere reply she gave decided to give him. An audible sigh parted from his mouth and he shook his head lightly. "What is it?" she asked passively.

"You regret it don't you?" his eyes glancing away. A sting of guilt hit her hard and by surprise, he was assuming her off mood was because of him, if only he had trained ninja senses, then he wouldn't have to make these false judgements. She smiled lightly at the prospect of Daelen being a ninja which turned his concern into confusion. "What?"

"Sorry" she began. "I just imagined you as a ninja."

His confusion grew greater and he took stock momentarily, making sure he heard what she had just said correctly. "What?" he repeated again.

The plate slid across the table as she manoeuvred out of her chair and towards him. Placing a hand lightly upon his cheek she kissed him softly and quickly. "No. I do not regret it. My duties are playing on my mind. I'm sorry to be off with you."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked instantly.

She gave him one of her genuine smiles and shook her head lightly. "I'm afraid not Daelen. I wish you could, but my duty requires me to be alone when working."

"Oh" he sounded disappointed. "So you want us, to stop seeing each other?"

"No!" she replied instantly, using her hand positioned upon his cheek to give him a small tap. "That's not what I meant. I just mean, ninjas work better on their own." She was smiling quite widely now, his confused face birthing a small chuckle from her as she returned to her seat.

"Ok" he said smiling at her chuckle. "Well you know, if you ever need help with anything, I'm always willing."

She gave him a smirk and looked down at her plate. "I think the only thing I'll need help with is getting in and out of Lux's dresses due to these portions."

A smirk came to his face as well, as he clearly calculated something witty to say. "Well I will definitely help getting you out of them."

Moving her eyes away from him she began her killing spree against the rose petals that tried to form on her cheeks. No matter how many she sliced many more seemed to replace them, larger than before to the extent that she just gave up trying. Slowly she moved her eyes back to his, and he just grinned at the prospect of making her blush.

Daelen's gaze seemed to look past her and she turned to see the Maven of the Strings, Sona approaching them, a book of some kind in her hand, as well a few pieces of parchment on top, her other hand carefully guiding her etwahl through the crowd. Akali turned back to him, masking the look of annoyance and he gave a friendly smile to the Maven.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sona" he said politely. She gave a polite nod in return, along with her usually seen beautiful smile. She gestured the etwahl in front of her and handed him the book. Akali caught a glimpse of the title 'Valoran music geniuses, Vol 3.' "Did you enjoy it?" He asked hopefully.

She gave a small nod, and played a chord her upon her etwahl. "Good, and your mention?" She repeated the nod and the chord. "I'm surprised you hadn't read any of these before, Miss Sona." She gave a light shrug of her shoulders before presenting him with the parchment. He gave a curious glance and began skimming through the words, none of which Akali could catch through the transition.

After he had finished reading, Akali noticed a hint of red upon his cheeks and he and the Maven began having a conversation, although she only understood half of it. Glancing around the halls, she noticed Garen was no longer present, and of course neither was Kennen. Lux remained at the table, attempting to dry her eyes. Instinctively Akali left the table with Daelen and headed over to Lux.

"Lux?" she asked taking a seat next to her. "Is everything ok?"

"I just feel... so foolish" she replied in between sniffles. "That witch tricked me, blasted blade of Noxus."

"How did she trick you?" Akali asked allowing concern to break into her normal voice. Although, she was of course on mission now, at the mention of the one she had to monitor.

"It's not important, but now I may have caused something. Garen is going to see her" she replied looking at Akali with her blue teary eyes. "I hate her."

The conviction at which that was said was surprising. It was lethal, going beyond the normal disliking a Demacian should have for a Noxian. Lux honestly hated Katarina, and suddenly Akali felt a moment of disliking towards her also, before removing that sway from her being. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Your brother isn't rash. It won't end up like the Prince and Swain incident."

"I hope so" Lux feebly replied. A sudden movement in her right eye caused her to turn and face the individual, it was Ezreal and he instinctively placed an arm around the young woman. Holding her tight she leaned into his chest and under his chin and began sobbing gently.

Akali glanced back at Daelen, who was sat alone looking across her. Her eyes shifted across slightly to spot Shen moving with purpose and speed. It looked like he was heading directly for the Demacian table, and most probably her. As he reached their table she rose out of politeness and gave a short bow, but instead of bowing back he demanded "come with me."

"Lux is upset" she replied, causing the blonde to look up at the mention of her name. Shen stared sternly at her and then to Lux and Ezreal.

"Why should that effect your ability to follow orders?" he replied passively looking back at her. Ezreal's face scrunched in disliking, his fist clenched on the table in front of him. Lux looked away, hurt and angry at this comment. "This is what I was referring to. Our emotions cannot be our guide. Your duty dictates you follow me. So do so."

With that he turned and walked away, she looked back towards the still upset Lux who once again rested under Ezreal's chin, he gave a small nod to signify it was ok for her to go. She returned the nod and followed after her comrade, her steps noisy in her annoyance. The trip was short with both of their paces and he had led her to a small storeroom. Kennen was already waiting sitting atop a crate, his usual battle outfit adorned.

"Tell her" Shen commanded to the small ninja.

He gave a quick nod. "Garen has gone to Katarina. Swain however waits ready with a group of summoners. They are about to be framed. For murder."


	10. Chapter 10

"Murder?" Akali questioned her voice lacking any sound of concern. "Who is the target?"

"A low ranking summoner" Kennen stated softly.

"No one of importance" Shen added. "It is merely a ploy to frame Garen and Katarina."

"We are going to stop this murder then?" Akali asked her eyes flicking between the yordle's and Shen's.

"No" Shen replied. Her face retained its regular appearance despite the fact she felt slight shock at his response. Clearly whatever that was going to happen, wasn't going to affect the balance, or was going to tip the balance back to where it belonged, or so she assumed. "This framing of murder needs to go ahead. In fact, we have to make sure it does."

"I'm sorry. I fail to understand" Akali stated her eyes now meeting the floor, brows furrowed in annoyance, but she masked it with confusion. "If they get framed, then surely this could spark an incident between Demacia and Noxus? This could result in..."

"Obviously the picture we saw for them was quite different" Shen stated pulling a rolled up piece of parchment. Slowly bringing his hand up, he held the piece of parchment in front of Akali, waiting for her to take it.

Giving it a curious look she took it suspiciously, there was one image, clearly taken from one of the Piltover lens image capturefiers, most notably used in the journal of justice. It was of a beautiful woman, although it took only seconds for Akali to realise she was not human, her ears pointed, her cheeks and chin were angled. Her hair was long and protruded from out of a black hood, it's purple and light blue colourings appeared natural as did the piercing, but somehow soft ice of her irides.

"So who is she?" Akali asked examining every detail of this creature.

"Her name is Asyria. She recently joined the league by Swain's helping. She is a master of disguise, and is a well trained assassin. She will be committing the murder, as well as setting the two up" Kennen replied also staring hard at the parchment.

"You have to help her" Shen stated looking to Akali whose head immediately rose.

"I have to help her frame Garen and Katarina?" Normally she wouldn't have given any seconds thoughts to a request like this, she would have done whatever was decided best for maintaining the neutrality of Valoran. However Lux's face, along with her tears and sadness plagued her mind giving her a harsh guilty feeling inside. How would Lux ever forgive her for doing something like that? Lux was now a friend, and she had just been asked to betray her.

"I don't understand!" She said her voice giving away more than she wished.

"You do not need to" Shen countered. "There isn't enough time to explain all the details, but this mission is happening Akali. Your duty dictates that you must complete this course of action!"

"But..."

"What would your mother think of you?" Shen asked.

Her eyes fell to the ground once more...

* * *

><p>"Mother" Akali began, wiping away the sweat from the hard morning of exercises. "There is one thing I don't really understand."<p>

"What is it Akali?" She asked cupping water from the stream to her mouth and forehead. The area here was a beautiful sight even in the incredibly beautiful country of Ionia. The grass was a dazzling green, as though each blade vigorously absorbed every ray of Sun that blessed them. Wild flowers grew in a random assortment, and not a single building or human presence, besides the two ninjas could be seen for some distance.

Mountains surrounded them, although considerable expanses away and running through this serene sight was the stream, flowing with crystal clear water, sourced straight from the mountains.

"I've been thinking" Akali was clearly hesitant with what she wished to convey.

"Hopefully not anymore about that boy..." Her mother said the corner of her mouth curving upwards slightly.

"Well, no not really. It's just, I don't understand how people like us, can have things like that... I don't understand how you were allowed... to have me..." She replied honestly, although clearly struggling to find the right words.

A small sigh parted from her mother's lips and she turned to face her daughter. "Akali. Our order teaches you many things. Every day is a struggle for us because it helps to make us stronger. However, our order alone cannot teach us everything. Our experiences have to be our guide too."

"But the balance..." Akali interrupted.

"How can you judge balance if you have not experienced both sides? Everything is about balance. You will have to find the balance within yourself. What you will do for the kinkou to maintain balance in Valoran and also what you will do for yourself to maintain the balance inside you. Never forget your duty, but more importantly never forget you." Her mother finished and graced a hand upon her daughter's face.

Akali smiled trying to digest her mother's words.

* * *

><p>This was without a doubt one of the hardest missions she has ever been asked to accomplish, not because it was beyond her skill level, the task itself relatively was easy, but what the repercussions would be. Potentially sabotaging the family name of one of her friends, as well as lying about it afterwards. She shook her head, the mission had be the most prominent on her mind if she was going to succeed. A distracted mind is a mind that wanders, and a mind that wanders, is a mind that fails.<p>

She stalked alongside the wall of one of the league's darker corridors. Waiting motionless like a carnivorous hunter awaiting its prey, her emeralds paused upon the end of the corridor, where the one called Asyria would surely walk. However she was not Akali's concern, it was another who would be walking down this corridor, and one that if not distracted would easily end this plan. Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, her supernatural sense of smell, would not only sense the body, but also the one carrying it, for Nidalee and Asyria apparently have a deep history, or so Shen informed her.

As predicted there walked Nidalee on the opposite corridor to Akali of this crossing of passages, just as Asyria turned the corner. If Nidalee spots Asyria then Swain's plan would be ruined, Katarina and Garen wouldn't be framed; she considered her failing purposefully momentarily before she headed decisively down the corridor towards the huntress. Her head turned left, and she caught beautifully seductive light blue eyes coming from down that corridor, it was clear this was Asyria.

Asyria noticed the ninja, but paid her no heed; she clearly had a mission of her own and it involved whatever was thrown over her shoulder in large black wrappings. Akali quickened the pace towards the huntress who spotted her coming and their eyes met. "Nidalee" Akali called and the huntress stopped on her spot, eyeing her suspiciously. This would be her first conversation with Nidalee, and she really had little idea of what to say or how to make sure she wouldn't continue further down this corridor.

'Fight her if you have to' was Shen's words and she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"What is it Akali?" Nidalee asked, her obvious suspicious appearance not breaking gaze from the ninja.

"What brings you out here? I didn't take you as much as a library person" Akali replied confidently and calmly.

The gaze she held upon the ninja only increased in suspicion and subtly the grasp upon her spear tightened, most others wouldn't have noticed this, in fact Nidalee may not have even noticed it herself, but Akali also shifted very slightly to allow a more defensive position. "I'm not" she replied after a while, but she still hadn't moved, which was good for Akali, despite the awkwardness of the situation. "There was something I wanted to check up on... why does it concern you?"

Akali's eyes withdrew, there was something she could try, taught to her by the kinkou, as with all female ninjas, but it did rely on Nidalee's attitude towards a certain idea. She took a quiet deep breath and her eyes slowly and seductively landed back onto Nidalee's face. "I've watched you" Akali began, her voice softer than usual, and slightly alluring. "For sometime. Your nature is... interesting, I wish I could, know it better."

Nidalee's eyebrow rose out of curiosity. "My nature is interesting?" she repeated small smirk upon her face. "I find the nature of a ninja interesting as well. Akali, you could have approached me at any point, why now? I don't bite... unless you like it."

"Well you always seemed to prefer the solitude, and you're somewhat an intimidating woman to approach, luckily, I like that" Akali replied with a seductive smirk of her own and casually stepped forward closer to the huntress, but also still highly cautious. "But suddenly I can contain myself no more, and I just had to hear you speak."

"Is that s-" She broke off mid sentence and her nose lifted slightly into the air, and she took a small casual sniff. Akali realised Asyria must be getting closer to them and knew she had to be somewhat more distracting. Her foot moved forwards followed shortly after her whole body, she was now within easy touching distance to Nidalee, whose face returned to the ninja. "Well, what I was going to be doing could wait... if I get an interesting offer for something else I suppose."

"What interesting offers could I make?" She acted, acting coy.

"I'm sure you could think of something mousey" Nidalee replied slowly poking the tip of Akali's nose with her own. However a slight flair in her nostrils, which Akali barely noticed indicated she was still sniffing, slightly panicked and unaware of what else to do she brushed her nose past Nidalee's and placed her lips against hers. It was a very strange sensation, Nidalee appeared to have no issues with the kiss, but Akali felt awkward, she definitely felt no attraction to this woman, or any woman for that matter, and it made it difficult to seem convincing.

Nidalee eventually parted from her lips, her eyes soft and gentle. "It's odd that this should happen, it seems to bring up former... smells, strangely enough, of another flame I once had. It's been a while since... well I hope it was to your liking, you know where I reside if you ever desire more mousey" with that she brushed against Akali's nose once more and her hand graced her hip and she walked away in the opposite direction.

A sigh parted from the ninja's lips and she bowed her head, slightly in shame and in relief that at least her mission was a success. Suddenly however it became very apparent eyes were upon her, Asyria and a couple of summoners were actually stood looking at her. The beautiful creature gave her a look that seemed to dictate disliking and hidden deep, jealousy. Amongst the small group of summoner's however was a face she recognised all too well, and it portrayed his feelings of betrayal. Daelen stared at her before looking down to the ground and turning away from her down the corridor and out of sight.

'_Go after him, explain it was just part of the mission!' _She thought to herself. _'Damn it legs move!' _But she knew she couldn't, she had to report back to Shen and find out what was next, because his last words to her before she set off for this mission was that 'this is only the beginning.'


	11. Chapter 11

It had been several days since Akali had seen him and no end of wild paranoid delusions had struck his mind during that time. A few glimpses here and there he had caught of her, but the memory of her lips locked so passionately into that of the Bestial Huntresses stopped any attempt he made to approach her. She had also made what appeared to be no effort to seek him out either, and her eyes never fell upon him once.

The confusion and irritation eventually made him crack and the memory no longer mattered, only the reasoning and answers did. Only one source could alleviate his mind from the trouble that had been caused and that source was the one that caused the grief, the Fist of Shadow herself.

Eventually a moment came where a chance presented itself to at least speak to her as she hurriedly walked down one of the league's corridors close to the libraries.

"Hey" he called out somewhat weakly.

Turning to face the noise her lips parted slowly and then arranged themselves into a small smile. "Hey" she responded her eyes turning away from him.

"Are you busy?" he also looked away from her checking the corridors, but he spotted Shen approaching from further down and he assumed he knew the answer.

However she surprised him and shook her head lightly. "Listen, about what you saw..."

"It's ok, I just didn't realise-"

"Akali" Shen said calmly as he approached the two of them, looking between the two before his eyes rested firmly upon his fellow kinkou.

"Excuse me" Daelen barked. "I was having a conversation with Akali." As Shen turned Daelen's eyes locked onto him, it would have been terrifying to any normal man such as Daelen, but his anger held him strong and Akali's eyes flickered suddenly in surprise, but also respect.

"It matters not, young one" his hand passively cutting through the air, showing no care for Daelen's mimicry of his words.

"Of course not to you!" Daelen roared back in defiance. "You have no such emotion, face it Shen! You're a walking corpse!"

Shen stared down upon the tiny by comparison young man, no movement or actions giving away his opinion to Daelen's outburst. Before a return could be given Daelen passed them both, his shoulder brushing against Shen's arm in force, but it proved to be immovable. Both of the ninjas stood staring after the summoner, Akali gawking slightly with a small smile upon her face.

As Shen turned back to her she removed every visible emotion, but suddenly Daelen's words hit her again. _'You have no emotion... you're a walking corpse' _how true was that statement, she wondered. As if to read her thoughts Shen calmly said "I think you understand me and my purpose much better now Akali. As I said before avoiding emotion is my duty, and mine alone. What I have to say to you would not be best heard on distracted ears" he said passively. "Resolve your issues and return to me when your mind is better... balanced."

It was strange, as though the last part was said almost in musing, but Akali realised this was impossible. Unsure of how to reply to Shen's words she merely nodded and headed with haste down the corridor after Daelen.

* * *

><p>The music was loud and aggressive as much as she imagined Daelen himself to be. It blared through the not quite sound proof doors that lead into the music hall as though an angry demon had been summoned and demanded to be acknowledged to those within ear reach. Placing her hand softly upon the wooden door she quietly manoeuvred into the hall, but shockingly she discovered it was not Daelen who played the aggressive torrent of musical genius, but in fact Sona.<p>

Sat to the side, head in his hands was Daelen. Sadness stung at her chest and she began to move over to him, but soon became distracted by the silence that had embraced the hall. Her emeralds shifted over to the Songstress who stared at her with a fury, it surprised the ninja for she always assumed that the peaceful and serene visage the maven held made her incapable of anger. Clearly she was wrong.

Sona played one stint upon the piano, its melody signifying anger, with a subtle hint of betrayal. Akali's eyes lowered somewhat in disgrace, but also in annoyance at the musical accusation being brought before her. "It's ok Miss Sona" Daelen called. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Replying with another sting, this time signifying a begrudging acceptance to his request she swiftly left the room, her ambers piercing Akali the whole length. Waiting for the sound of a satisfying click of the doors shutting behind her she paced over without saying a word.

"I don't like him" Daelen said, trying to mask the honesty with jest, but failing to the ninja's honed senses.

"Not many do" she replied softly taking a seat next to him. Her eyes became fixated upon his hand, and she fondled with the idea of grasping it with hers.

"So... Nidalee?" the summoner finally asked, breaking the silence that had graced the two.

"No, never" she replied. "Unless, my duty called for it, which it did."

"You kissed her? Out of duty?" the doubt of the truth was clear in his tone.

"Yes. It was part of a mission. I cannot tell you, why, or what it concerns. Just know that it was the best possible solution" placing her hands on his, she gave it a squeeze hoping her truthful words would be believed. "I did not enjoy it at all, and it pains me that I have kissed her almost as many as times as I have kissed you."

His response was silence for a moment and the look upon his face clearly showed him digesting this information, it slowly edging its way to his brain. "I thought... you seemed to be really... intimate."

"Training" she quietly replied embarrassment setting into her voice. "It really was all an act."

"I believe you" he said nodding along to his thought out decision.

A sigh of relief parted from her lips and she cautiously began to rest her head upon his shoulder. "I thought that was... it, for a while. I didn't know whether you would want to see me, so I left you alone. I didn't want that to be it for us though."

Warmth embraced her side as he wrapped an arm around her and she felt the tingling sensation of a kiss being placed upon her head. Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment she again sighed, this time as a part of happiness. "I am sorry."

"I know you are, but you shouldn't be. This is a part of your duty, and you shouldn't apologise for that, no more than I should apologise for being a summoner" he replied the grip around her growing affectionately tighter. "Just talk to me, I'll always try to understand."

"You're right" she nodded into his shoulder. "Are we ok?"

His answer came with a grace of his hand upon her chin, lifting her head gently to look into her emeralds. After a moment of intensity between the two, their lips met and softly they embraced each other.

"I'm not the only one" he stated after the long passion. "Miss Crown – Lux has been worried. You've been avoiding her too? I don't think she knows about what happened."

"Sometimes my duty causes me to hurt the people I..." her teeth sank slowly into her bottom lip as she gazed up at him and rose petals began their blossom upon her cheeks, finally she realised the truth. "The people I love. I'm not sure how I can handle that."

"Just talk to us" he replied bringing her closer to him so their bodies pressed together intimately. "Go sort things out with her, I think she will do her best to understand."

Resting her head under his chin she nodded and a small tear trickled its way down her blossoming cheek. But was it possible to apologise for something she couldn't say she had done? Would it make any sense, or would she have to tell Lux the full truth and break her sworn oath to the kinkou for a friend?

* * *

><p>"Lux..." she said softly after knocking upon the wooden entry to her Demacian room.<p>

"Akali?" Came the surprised call from the young girl and hurried steps approached the door. The ninja smiled as the door flew open revealing Luxanna, dressed in her usual casual light blue dress, her hair and skin shining lightly from the setting sun entering through the window. Arms instantly flew around her and the ninja did her best to keep balance. "Where have you been!"

"Sorry, I've been busy" she half-truthed in reply.

"I've needed you to chat to! Come in sit down!" She excitedly clapped her hands, shoving the door closed with her hip after Akali had stepped through.

"Listen Lux..."

"Ezreal has been asking about you too!" She said plonking herself on her bed and gesturing for the desk chair for the ninja. "He and I had a little bit of a... I wouldn't call it an argument. More like a heated debate!"

"Lux..."

"Oh and Garen! He has been missing for a -"

"Lux..."

"Oh, sorry Akali, was is it?"

Her gaze fell away from her vibrant joyous eyes.

"There's something I... I have to tell you something."


	12. Chapter 12

"I have something to tell you" Akali whispered, her eyes lowered looking upon the fresh Ionian grass.

"What is it?" her mother replied turning to face her daughter with a slightly concerned expression.

"Telling you would betray my duty to the order, but I feel not telling you would betray my duty to you, mother" it seemed clear that the teenage Akali was attempting to mask the sadness in her voice, but failing from the weight of it.

"Sit down" her mother stated softly and together they both knelt into the lush Ionian flora as the sun above bathed them in warmth. "Look at me, Akali."

The ninja's eyes moved towards her mothers, she knew that her own eyes would be the betrayer of her emotion. Anger however was not, as she expected, the reply; instead she was greeted by a comforting smile and a short grace upon her cheek by her mother's gentle hand.

"Akali, it seems you've come to the point in your training where you realise there are many things you can dedicate yourself to, there is always going to be more than the order to think about. Other ideas or duties you feel obliged to honour-"

"But I thought we had to always honour the order? Duty above all else?" The distress in her voice forced her mother to chuckle.

"Akali… Let me finish" she again graced her daughter's cheek with a soft brush. "You will find yourself having duty to not just the order. Take me for example, I have a duty as a ninja of the kinkou, but also duty to my beautiful daughter. I've made many decisions where one has taken precedent over the other and I regret none of them."

"But, how do I decide? Which is more important?" She asked hopeful in the answer, but she was fairly sure she already knew it.

"That you will discover for yourself, but the important lesson here is… Duty above everything, but the kinkou will never be your sole duty" her mother rose from her knelt position and extended a hand to her daughter. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, and I've made my decision, thank you mother. There's something I still have to tell you." Her mother gave the young ninja a pause so she could ready what she had to say. "Next week, I have been ordered to challenge you for the title of Fist of Shadow. This is our last week…"

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it…" Lux stammered, her eyes becoming teary despite attempting to hold onto the drops. "How could… you do that and not tell me?"<p>

"Lux, I'm sorry…" Akali began but was swiftly interrupted.

"My brother, he's out there, helping Noxians! And the league held him! Without informing his family? Without real provocation! Because of something you set him up for!" She roared the tears now rolling steadily down her cheeks. "And you knew all along? You never told me… I could have helped him, saved him!"

Akali chose to remain silent so the Demacian could fully unleash her anger and sadness she held against the ninja. Her emeralds locked into place upon Lux's glassy sapphires and for a while they stared at each other, Akali full of sadness and disappointment while Lux full of rage and betrayal.

"I'm going to see them" the young woman spat. "Under Demacian law they will answer for this!"

Standing up forcefully from her bed she began her march across to the door, but Akali swiftly intercepted her, blocking the exit. "Lux… you can't."

"Why on all of 'terra can't I!" the grip she held upon her baton tightened as she wiped away stray tears. "You plan to stop me, ninja!"

Quick on her feet the ninja leapt forward. Taken aback by the sudden movement and action of Akali the light mage threw forth a binding ball of light that the agile and keen sensed Ionian quickly dodged. Before she could react any further Akali was upon her, her arms wrapped tightly around Lux, but it was not for hostility, but a tight embrace of affection.

"Lux I'm… so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Akali clenched upon the shocked young woman, her eyes tightly closed to avoid any tears from being released. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I have an oath… it's my duty. I know it's no real excuse, but I hope you can… forgive me. I will do everything I can to make sure Garen returns here safely, but the league… they cannot know."

"Why not? Akali, I'm not sure I understand what is going on…" Lux said with an exasperated sigh, although her slightly lessened anger stopped her from returning the embrace, she felt glad that Akali genuinely felt apologetic for what she had done.

"If you want me to explain everything Lux, I will, at least everything I know" Akali replied releasing her from the vice like grip of affection she applied. Lux took a seat back upon her bed and looked back at the ninja expectantly signifying she should begin her tale. "Well…" Akali began quickly scanning the corridor outside with her ears making sure no eves droppers were present. "It seems a Noxian plan is coming to fruition. A group known as the Black Rose is vying for control within the city state, they wish to replace the current military order of things."

"Noxian affairs… how does this involve Garen?" Lux questioned adding every detail that Akali gave her to her mind for later use in deductions.

"It seems him and Katarina have become… close" she paused as anger once again became dominant on the youthful face of her friend. "At least, in the sense that they both fell into a well place trap concocted by the Noxian general Swain. Him and Katarina were framed for murder."

"I can understand discrediting Katarina with a public murder to vie for control of Noxus, but why Garen?" Lux asked trying to figure out the situation, her face now void of anger and only seriousness and concentration remained in place.

"It wasn't to discredit, it was to remove them out of the way publicly, to make sure the league wouldn't be on their side for a while. You see, the Black Rose doesn't just want control over Noxus, they want everything. Demacia is not off limits to them. The important leaders of Noxus have already been dealt with, Demacia is next for them to usurp. The – Your king is in peril" Akali explained, looking upon Lux's face for emotional tells thought she seemed to remain mainly stern in thought.

"However… you know my part in this… to make sure both of them would be apprehended for this crime-"

"Continue" Lux stated her voice the most serious she had heard before, from this usually emotional woman.

"After that I was ordered to free Katarina from her imprisonment" the ninja continued. "Although no order was given to me to release your brother. Apparently it turns out he has been freed now and makes his way to Noxus to aid Katarina, for she is meant to walk right into a trap with Talon."

"Why does Garen want to help her?" She asked almost furiously.

"Love" Akali said instantly noting the shock upon the light mage's face. "Love for his king, his city state, its people. He knows if he returns back to the league, they will likely hold him for a while, long enough for the Black Rose to fully execute their plan so he intends to stop them now. He would rather do it with Katarina who also wants to save her city state, than try it alone. An enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the saying goes."

"Will Katarina and Talon not be enough to stop them? Why does Garen have to go?" Lux asked her eyes moving away from the ninjas a look of serious contemplation overcoming her.

"The Black Rose expected Katarina to escape, but it seems they didn't expect anyone to free Garen. She has most likely been captured, along with Talon. However the element of surprise lies with your brother actually helping Noxians or so the kinkou believes" Akali said seemingly coming to an end of the information she had.

"What does your order have to do with this?" Lux questioned suspiciously.

"You think a world where the two major city states of this continent are ruled by the same person would be balanced in our eyes?" Akali retorted. "This will destroy Valoran."

"You still haven't answered my question… Why can't the league know?" the Demacian asked folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"If I'm honest… I don't know. My order was very specific that the league could not know, so they ordered that no one should be informed" Akali honestly replied.

"So you broke your orders? And told me?" The ninja replied with a single nod much to Lux's surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my friend. You deserve to know, even if I couldn't break orders to stop it happening, I can break orders to let you know. I care about you Lux" Akali said softly her head lowering in almost shame to admit something like that.

"What will happen to you, if the league finds out?" The young woman questioned the shock growing obvious on her face with each passing answer.

"I will most likely be expelled from the order, and so my position in the league will likely become null, and I could even be murdered for betraying the order and exposing secrets. I'm not exactly sure" she replied.

"So, you took a risk on me not telling anyone?" Lux questioned tying to get Akali's gaze. The ninja once again replied with a single nod. "Akali…" the light mage sighed rising from her sitting position once again and embraced the Ionian. "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for trusting me, but I cannot just let my brother walk into this dangerous situation alone. I'm going to Noxus immediately to assist him, he is going to need someone who is magically capable if he really wants to try taking on the Black Rose!"

Akali returned the embrace before stepping back and looking into Lux's dedicated blue eyes. "Right. In which case I am coming with you, I will not let you wander into one of the most dangerous places in all of Valoran by yourself especially if I am the cause."

"Okay Akali!" She nodded almost joy in her lightened voice. "I think I know someone who will help, if you don't mind an extra person knowing that is…"

"I would recommend bringing him" Akali agreed with the suggestion. "If we want to beat Garen there, we will need a summoner capable of teleportation, the walk will put us too far behind the fight."

"I wonder who you could be referring to" Lux giggled with a small wry smile.

"I will ask him now, you and go inform Ezreal, I will meet you back here shortly" Akali said almost ignoring her comment. Lux nodded in agreement and they both swiftly left the Demacian's bed chambers while the ninja swiftly kicked at the nervous protests rising in her mind and stomach. If this went badly… well she didn't want to think about the consequences, she was too determined to help her friend.

* * *

><p>"Sure I can teleport" Daelen replied nodding confidently. "I need use of the focus room and I can only take four people including myself, but yeah I can do it, why? Do you need to go somewhere?"<p>

"To Noxus" Akali instantly replied. Despite the fact she was glad to be in his presence again, she did not let it display on her serious face.

"Okay… Why Noxus? Oh wait, ninja stuff right?" Daelen nodded and began preparing various necessities for teleportation within his chambers.

"I want you to know" Akali replied getting Daelen's full attention and an intrigued look. "I am going to help Lux, who is trying to help her brother, Garen. Ezreal is coming too and I was wondering if you would take us?"

"Help with what?" Daelen chuckled unsure if the ninja was being serious. "I'm guessing this will strictly be off league records?"

Akali nodded in agreement. "No one from the league can know. Can I trust you, to fill you in on everything and for you not to tell a soul?" The question itself was simple, but the expression Akali held was stern and serious, and Daelen knew his answer was going to be judged.

Pushing away the nerves he stepped forward and gently grasped onto her hand. "Of course you can trust me, if you say don't ask, I won't ask. If you say don't tell anyone I won't tell anyone. If you tell me to jump off a cliff… well, I wouldn't quite do that, but you get my point? Whatever it is you have to say you can trust me with it, but you don't have to tell me anything. I understand."

"Well… you asked for it, I suggest you sit down" Akali said with a small smile upon her face at his words.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's quite a situation" Ezreal said rubbing his chin with his non gauntlet hand.<p>

"I know, and I understand if you don't want to come" Lux said stepping out onto her small balcony, one of the many that hung over the league's gardens.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm going with you" he said placing an arm around her waist. "And if your brother should ask why I'm there?"

"Because you're a concerned citizen of Valoran?" Lux suggested enthusiastically, but it was clear she didn't believe that Garen would buy that excuse.

"I'll think of something…" Ezreal stated quite passively.

"Or… I could tell him?" the light mage asked bringing herself closer to him.

"Really?" he asked quite shocked. "Will that not make the situation… quite hostile?"

"Garen may be tough, but he couldn't take us both on!" her joke and wink was lost upon Ezreal's clearly concerned face. "Look, it will be fine. If he doesn't like it… well, it's not like his choice in relationships are any better!"

The explorer chuckled as he rested his head upon hers and the two of them stared out towards the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Well… That's something…" Daelen sighed taking all the information in. "That explains quite a bit…"<p>

"The reason why I've been distant from Lux? The reason why I kissed Nidalee?" She asked to get a slow distant nod in reply. "So will you take us to Noxus?"

"Yes I will help, how dangerous do you think it will be? What would you recommend taking?" Daelen inquired now hastily gathering everything for the preparation of the teleportation ritual.

"What are you talking about? You're not going" she stated almost like it was a fact already.

"Yes… I am" he replied rising from his crouched position at the bottom of a drawer. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"This is serious, you will get hurt, these are league champions, some of the best in fact!" Akali argued.

"I don't care! If it is that dangerous then there is more reason for me to go!" He argued back slight scowl upon his face as he stuffed more items into a bag. "You think because I'm a summoner I'm useless in comparison to you oh-so-great champions!"

"I didn't say that" Akali replied lowering her voice to a soft tone. "I just don't want you to get hurt, especially over something I have caused."

"And I don't want you to get hurt at all and if there's something I can do to prevent it from happening then damn it I will!" He roared once more, approaching her quickly clearly showing his annoyance at what he believed her suggestion to be. One more thing became apparent to Akali though, and that was he genuinely did care a lot for her.

She stepped forward and placed a hand upon his cheek and gently pressed her lips against his. After a long embrace she stared intensely into his eyes, her emeralds sparkling in the dim light of his room. "Listen, I have no doubt in your ability, but this is Lux's fight, and I promised I would help, you have made no promise to fight, so you should take that as a blessing! I hope for the day that I no longer have to fight. For you, it's that simple right now. You aren't ready for such an experience" her hand softly moved through his messy dark hair and she gave him a weak smile.

"I would agree with you, I'm not ready for real violence, where people may actually get seriously injured or even die. But I don't want you to experience this alone, to know that I can actually do something to help, to make sure you get back here perfectly fine, well, that makes me ready" the young summoner replied strongly. "Besides, I have a secret on you now, so you can't tell me to do anything anymore" he said with a large grin on his face clearly showing his jest.

Silence embraced the pair, for the ninja didn't wish to argue the point anymore, there's no way she could make him stay, and he was the only option for a covert teleport. "Fine" she eventually said. "But when you get hurt I'm going to be the one to have to patch you up."

The mage chuckled. "If you wear that nurse outfit of yours maybe I will have to get hurt on purpose" he said playfully, cheekily wrapping his arms around her.

The Ionian rolled her eyes before resting her head upon his chest feeling his quickened heart beat. "I think we have to get to Lux's room now."

"Now? I would like to be with you…" he trailed off.

Removing her head from his chest she looked into his eyes before giving him a light reassuring smile. "We will have all the time, after we get back. It's the one last thing I have to share with you, so don't go getting too hurt ok?"

"I won't" he said softly as he kissed her tenderly upon her forehead.


End file.
